Midnight Crest
by Kayla Hannah Smith
Summary: Renesmee Cullen's life story, book one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Innocence **

Slowly, the mahogany-haired teenager blew warm breath out and closed her mouth. Out of boredom, she wanted to see how long her lungs could go without fresh oxygen.

Renesmee Cullen is a 15-year-old-teenage girl, with a stubborn and headstrong personality. The kind of girl that acts like nothing can hurt her, but in reality her little act is one of the best. Honestly most things bother her, and she spends most of her time alone bottleing up the tears or accidently letting one or two out. Naive, is the word most of the people Renesmee's ever meet will tell you. Most of her life, she's been wound so tight so lately she's been partaking in rebelious activites; like smoking and coming home late at night, as a way to shove her matureaity level in her parents face. On top of all of that, she is a half-human, half-vampire with a full vampire family and a secret love for her best friend who is a shapeshifter.

Her consentraition was broke when the farmiliar warm-wood-musk sent entered the room. "What the hell kid, way to kill a perfectly good test" she exaggerated, before turning around to see _his _face.

The hybrid's eyes traced up from his bare feet, to the cut-off shorts that were barely there, to the naked chest that made her swoon, to the hard defind cheekbones, to the prefound smirk that domonaited most of his feautures, to thoses bright beautiful wood-colored eyes and scruffled black-as-night hair.

"If you didn't set those cancer sticks on fire in your mouth, you wouldn't have to do these stupid tests to see if it's effecting your perfect health" he redundently threw back at her. "Hmm, you think so?" she teased.

He sat next to her on the bright yellow sofa, as she layed her feet on his lap. Her lips curled up into a smile as she put her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes, trying the clear the guilty imagies of the man's arms wrapped around her in an embrace.

"I do, and maybe if you didn't always focus your attention on trying to see what shock your parents more, we could spend more time together" he added the last part in, due to the fact that the every day meeting between the two bestfriends, had been thrown in the trash to keep up with the recklace behavior.

"Fine, dearest-needy, I promise from now on not to get sidetracked in my extracricular activites and put more time into our ridculous friendship" she watched as the smile formed on the face of Jacob Black, and not reach his eyes. The word 'ridculous' was probally circling in his head, hurting his fragile heart. Before she had time enough to re-open her mouth to apologize, he had already stared talking.

"Sure, sure" his mecanical answer to everything. He took a deep breath and began to tickle the young teen. Giggles continued to pass through her lips until her voice loudly squeeked "Mercyyy" through the girl-ish laugh. The teenager's body was curl up onto the Black's lap, legs strung across his, his hands resting losely around her hips.

Silence filled the room for a few moments, as the hybrid's and the werewolf's eyes locked on eachother. These were the moments Renesmee treasured. When she thought of telling him of the overruling affection she had for him, but had a case of cotton-mouth everytime she parted her heart-shaped lips to reveil the truth.

"Gosh, Ness, I missed you" he mumbled under his deep manly tone.

The russlet-tan forehead pressed to the ivory skin of hers. His warm skin pressed to her's made her shiver, she loved the way it felt. He made her feel like she was floating in a warm bath of musk. The butterflies that took to home in her stomache began to flutter wildly. Everything about him made her wish that he was hers. Her chocolate eyes closed as she inhaled his sent. His mouth breathed into hers. It never failed to amaze her how someone could take in tobacco smoke and have the nerve to smoke around her cop-grandparent, but couldn't kiss, the person who knew her like the back of his hand, on the lips.

"Likewise" she whispered back, opening her eyes as a giddy smirk made it's presense on the girl's mouth. "Ha. Ha. Ha.." Jacob's deep tone took on light fake laughter for a moment.

There eyes locked again, and a deep yearning in the back of her throat affected the half-vampire enough to jump up from this highly-intreging position in which she was in. The hybrid didn't hunt much, but she hadn't touched blood in over two months as a way to put her parents on edge. Now she was on edge.

He laughed, knowing the reason she had got up from his warm comfortable seat. "You know, your parents think this new behavior has something to do with my influence on you. That rumor should really be set straight. Plus the only influence I have over you is a good one" he suggested.

Nodding, Renesmee rolled her eyes and snatched up the large unkept hand of her bestfriend and pulled him up. Then she proceded to walk out her door and, down the wallway. Slightly turning her head to make sure the footsteps behind her were Jacob's, smiling when he rolled his eyes at her. As she was glazeing upon her werewolf's face, she missed the stairs and triped down them, tumbling into her back.

"Ow" she whined, picking up her head. Jacob reached out his hand to her, trying to help her up. As she flung her head forward, she started laughing at herself. "Did you-did you," she paused to place her hand on her stomache as she giggled ",see that?"

The 20-year-old began to laugh with her. "Come on silly" he rolled his eyes as he insisted she take his hand to help her to her feet. Lifting her body up with the help of his strong hand, she smiled as her tiny feet danced across the floor toward the kitchen, and more important, the refridgerator. Swinging the door open, she pulled out the pitcher of chilled 'fake blood'.

Carlisle had a new obsession; creating full-proof hybrid creations. This 'fake blood' wasn't really fake, it had a splash of lion blood mixed with water, sugar, and flood coloring. Renesmee called it 'blood punch'. Carlisle was currently working on 'blood popsicles'.

Finding a glass, she poured the drink into the container, closed her eyes and slipped it down like candy. As she set the glass down, she wiped her mouth with her hand and looked at Jacob, who was observing her, with one eyebrow raised. "What?" she questioned, hinting at a little sense of self-assurence.

"Wouldn't you rather just go kill something?" he answered with a question, "It just seems like a waste of time"

Rolling her eyes, Renesmee spoted Carlisle in the living room. "I think spending time hunting is a waste when you have a smart and adoring grandfather whom enjoys creating smi-normal things for him half-human granddaughter"

Shrugging, Jacob stared at the 15-year-old. Gulping air, she looked away from his glaze uncomfortably. Looking at the keys dash infront of her, she grabbed one of them and placed her finger over her lips toward Jacob.

Quietly, she started to tip-toed down to the garage. "Now, now miss Renesmee, what shall I tell your father" Carlisle asked the brown-eyed teenager. Smiling at Jacob as she turned around, "You can go ahead and tell him that his daughter is a darn good driver and he has absolutly no reason to worry because Jacob Black is with her". The sentance was totally cliche, knowing her father did not trust Jacob with his daugher, and Renesmee was far from a 'good' driver.

Giggleing the hybrid took her bestfriends hand and ran down the stairs. Clicking Alice's Porshe to unlock it, she slid into the diver's seat. She started up the car and pulled it out of the driveway.

Still laughing, she turned to Jacob who was looking at her intensely. Tucking her curly mahogany hair behind her ear, she headed for the cliffs.

* * *

><p>Siting on the rocks at the edge of the cliff, both the hybrid and the shapeshifter fell silent. This happened sometimes, when Renesmee made it akward between the two of them. Lately it had happened often. They fought a lot too. About Renesmee's behavior and the choices she makes. Currently like today they fought about imprinting. Renesmee thought once Jacob imprints, he'll leave her and their friendship will fall to ashes.<p>

"I just-I-...I don't want you to leave me" she whispered, the tears forming in her eyes. Renesmee didn't show emotions much, but around Jacob, she couldn't hide them. It was efforless for her.

Sighing, Jacob pulled the tiny girl into his arms. He took his hands and ran them through her hair softly. "Ness, I will never leave you" he assured her.

Pulling away from him, she wiped the drops from her eyes. "You say that now. And I know you want to mean it, but let's face it. What about what happened with Sam and Leah? You won't mean too. It will just happen" she argued.

"Ness, it won't happen. You and me. Were diffrent." he looked at her, his eyes sad.

Looking at her feet, she tried to hide her face from him. "I..it's not like I don't want you to be happy-it's just that-I just-I don't know what I'd do without you. And I know it's self-ish, and I hate myself for saying it. It's not fair to you. But..I-I want you all to myself. I'm sorry. I need you Jacob"

Thinking to herself, she tried to remind herself of how the conversation should have gone. '_And I love you, more than anything. If you imprint on some mind-less bimbo, you'll love her. Not me. You'll never love me. And I'm being arrogant and selfish but I cannot leave without you, your my bestfriend, my I-get-you person, my listener, my love. My heart would break into a million pieces if you left me. I would die without you' _

Maybe her mind was exaggerating, maybe it wasn't. Nope, it couldn't be. She would tell him how much she needed him, but it'd be too hard to stop herself from telling him of her love for him. And it was selfish, it was the most selfish thing about her. She should be happy for him if he imprinted. Sometimes, Renesmee secretly wishes Jacob had imprinted on her. _'It would make everything so much easier.'_

The warm-blooded werewolf took her hands in one of his oversized palms and placed his other hand under her chin, forceing her to look at him. "Your not being unfair to me Ness, I am happy. I'm happy with just you. I don't need anyone else. It's not self-ish. I don't want anyone else. I need you" he reassure her. Wiping the tears from her face, he tried to get her to smile. Pulling one of her hands up with one of his, he intertwined them.

"You think too much" he mumbled kissing her fingertips. "Your young, you shouldn't have so much on your mind. Just be young, Renesmee. I want to see you dance and play and be naive, be innocent, be stupid"

_'I don't think too much. And I am naive. Haven't you meet me. This is ridiculous. STOP KISSING MY SKIN! Can't you see what your doing to me? Oh great now I can't think, big help mr. bestfriend. Oh why can't you just see? Why can't you just love me back?'_

A little 'humph' came out of her lips. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, I do. We are up here at the cliff. We use to jump off all the time" Jacob lifted his eyebrow, picking her up off the ground.

The water was dark, pitch black acctually. Rolling waves crashed up against the swollen rocks. It was almost magestic, they way the water just folded into the side of the ridged rocks. Like magnets coming together. Like two lover's bodies coming together. Unbreakable forces becoming one.

"It's dark, is it safe?" she asked, looking down at the pitch black water.

"I said be young, not be a baby" he laughed at her.

Sticking her tounge out at him, she kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on the ground.

He took her hand in his, and smiled at her. Jacob was all she needed, all she would ever need. He was her bestfriend, her secret love, her personal sun, her space heater, her easy as breathing, her Jacob. Hand in hand, the half-vampire-half-human and the shapeshifter jumped off the cliff into the chilly night waters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

Giggling, the two opposites tip-toed into the door at midnight. The lights of the Cullen house were never shut off, they beamed a mile away. The hybrid and her parents where staying there until the cottage got done re-furnishing.

Waiting in the front hallway for them was the hybrid's father, Edward Cullen.

The mahogany-haired girl wasn't in the mood to fight tonight, yet she hardly could find a way to avoid it. Stoping in her tracks, the young teenager took in a deep breath. "Can we do this little thing tomorrow? I'm tired" she asked, knowing she was only digging herself into a deeper whole.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are you seriously asking me to post-pone disaplining my daughter because she comes home at midnight and she's _tired_?" he was too calm, that made the young girl nervous.

"It sounded better in my head" she mocked, shrugging a bit.

"You need to stop this behavior. I was serious when we talked about this a week ago. It doesn't shock me. I've seen thousands of teens throw there life away in stupid childish rebillious acts. They are not funny anymore. And it won't happen anymore" he demanded.

"What are you going to do now? Lock me in my room like a prisoner. It's my life, and I do have a say. Wheather or not you think so. I'm old enough to be able to choose how I live my life."

"You think your old enough to make these desions. You think you know better than everyone right? You want to see how far you can push me. How much I'll budge. How much it will effect my attention for you. You want attention, get it the right way. All your doing is harm toward yourself"

_'Now you've done it' _she thought. The heat of Jacob's body behind her reminded her of just how much he agreed with her father.

"Your right, your old. And yes, does it bother you? I know it does. You think you can hide it? Does it make you pay more attention to me? Are you waiting for what I'll do next?" she got closed to the statue, circling it, "Are you intrested?"

He placed his hands on either side of her arms, stoping her from moving. "What do you want from me?"

For a moment, she stoped. Observing the hurt in his eyes. The hurt he had for his daughter's suffering life. The need, the want to understand why she was going through this phase. He wanted to help her, be there for her.

But Renesmee refused all type of emotional connection between the two. He had her thoughts, she didn't think he needed to hear her say it too. Edward was suffering too. He knew the hurt his daughter had. The pending love she had for her best friend. The want to be normal. To have someone to relate to. The hurt she had been feeling for her selfish wants to have Jacob to herself. The breaking pieces that fell from her heart everytime Jacob's smile didn't touch his eyes. It was all his to see. Renesmee didn't feel the need to explain. If he understood, he would cock is head to the left and nodd. If he didn't he would look down and try to ignore her eye contact, feeling guilty for knowing the things he did. It was their emotional connection, sign launguage.

Before answering, she cocked her to the right and nodded. His eye's light up. The hybrid could tell the slight movement had made the father realize that his daughter was hearing him.

"I want a choice. I want to have a say in what I do"

Edward hesitated for a moment, looking his daughter in the eyes again. Probablly trying to decipher the sign she had just given him. It was hurting him, giving her freedom that she could choose for herself, that he couldn't protect her from everything. Taking a deep breath, the hybrid closed her eyes and thought to her father, the one thing she wanted him to hear. _'I love you, dad' _

"Done."

* * *

><p>From upstairs, Renesmee heard her father asking Jacob to stick around. "<em>Don't leave, we need to talk<em>"

Confused, the half-vampire girl listened closely.

_"She's only 15, give it some more time" her father demanded. _

_"She's curious, she think's I'll imprint on someone else and leave her." Jacob explained. _

What were they talking about? Give it more time? Give who more time? For what?

_"I need more time, she's my little girl."_

_"And I'm getting older. It's hard keeping secrets from her. She'll figure it out. You know that? Before we tell her. Then she'll be upset that I didn't tell her" _

_"She'll get over it"_

Then hard footsteps walked closer and closer. Renesmee struggled to get herself in a postision so that it looked like she was in the middle of doing something, anything. Jacob opened her door, then closed it behind him. He walked over to the queen size bed covered in white plush covers where she sat, pretending to read a book. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and took her hand.

"See you soon" he whispered to her as he walked toward the balcony-window for an excape.

The girl's petie body lifted itself off the bed and threw all of it's weight onto Jacob's back. Her fragile arms wrapped around his waist. Jacob turned around, closeing her into his large arms. For a moment, she wasn't sure how long, they stood there. Arm in arm. He took a deep breath, as if he was trying to keep from saying something.

Letting go, he held her away from him for long enough to smile. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Then he dropped his arm, she held onto his hand and let it slowly slide out of her fingers as he turned and sneaked out the balcony.

The double doors stood wide open as the chilly Forks, Washington air rushed in. _'I'll see him tomorrow' _she thought to herself._ 'I'll go stay with Charlie for the weekend' _she smiled at that thought.

* * *

><p>Slowly, her chocolate eyes opened. Breathing deep, the hybrid could feel the sunlight on her back. Picking her body up from the mesh of bright colored blankets and pillows. Placing her feet firmly on the cold hard-wood floor. Sniffing herself, she thought it best to take a shower before running away to her human-grandfather's house.<p>

Dragging herself to the white bathroom, she turned on the water and stripped down. For a while she let her marble skin soak in the warm water.

Grapping a thick towel, she turn off the runnning water and dried herself off. Immeditly the lose mahogany curls began to form in the girls waist long hair. Looking in the mirror, all she saw was a dripping wet freak-of-nature.

Making a mental note not to look in mirrors for too long, the petie grapped a light yellow one-should shirt and a pair of pale ripped blue jeans. Stepping into her comfy moccasin's that Alice had bought her for her last brithday, she packed a small bag with pj's and a change of clothes. Tossing her diary and song book into the bag she zipped it shut.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she walked downstairs, trying not to make a habit out of tumbling down the steps.

"Hey kid, where are you all spift up to go?" uncle Emmett looked up from the couch were he, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sat.

"Charlie's, you don't think my parents will mind much do you?" she asked, sitting down on the ground infront of her uncles and aunts.

"As long as you call Charlie first and make sure he doesn't mind" Bella Cullen walked into the living room.

Renesmee's mother was beautiful, she was pale as snow, with red lips and flowing dark brown hair. Bella didn't walk, she glided. Like an angle almost. Everyday her mother was in sight, she wished when she stoped growing she'd show some comparison to her mother.

Smiling at her mother's beauty, the hybrid grabbed the phone from the coffee table to the side of the large white couch. Dialing Charlies number, Renesmee crossed her fingers hopeing that he was up, but hadn't left for work yet.

"Hello?" his grumbled voice appeared over the other line, as if he had just woken up.

"Hi Charlie, it's Renesmee"

"Hey dear, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. I was wondering however if you wouldn't mind my company for the weekend?"

Bella laughed at this, Charlie wasn't one for 'big words' as she put it.

"Look at you, sounding my age and all. Of course I wouldn't mind darling. I miss your company. Don't be bringing those ciggarates near my house. I'm afraid I won't be much company to you though, I'm working through the weekend. But you are welcome to come with me. I know all the guys enjoy a teenager that talks like a mature adult"

Renesmee laughed, Charlie's sour humor was something she will never got use to. "No more ciggs Charlie, I've grown out of the need of them. And I'm sure I'll find something to waste my time doing. Being a teen and all leaves you with alot of recklace activies, right?"

He chuckled. "Sure, come on over before I change my mind"

With that, he hung up the line. "Don't cause my father too much stress, alright beautiful" Bella warned. _'Me? Beautiful? Decent joke mom' _the hybrid thought. "I'll try my best" she teased, getting off the floor and pressing her lips to her mother's stone cold cheek.

Snaching up the keys to her personal veical, she ran out the door. The red jeep sat outside with a jet black cover srounding it. Skipping, the small girl pulled hard on the cover, reaviling her 'baby'.

As she drove, her mind kept replaying the conversation between Jacob and her father. What on earth were they talking about? More time? What where they keeping from her? Why does everyone have secrets? Would Jacob tell her if she asked? They had no secrets. Well, exept for her growing love for him. But if he asked, she would tell him. Would he do the same?

Pulling into the short driveway, the hybrid turned the car off. Sliding out of the tall car, the hybrid jumped to grab the small bag she had packed. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she walked up the steps and knocked on the wood door.

Breathing in, her ears picked up the sound of Charlie's alarmed footsteps. He opened the door and steped aside. "How come you never get caught for speeding?" he asked as she entered the homey living room. "They can't catch up" she teased.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she hugged her granfather lightly. "Long time, no see old man" the hybrid kissed his cheek. "Look who's talking. You need to do me a favor and not stay away so long. I get a wip-lash from how much you've grown" he joked.

This was true. Renesmee hadn't been over in six months, since then she'd grown three inches to her stoping height of 5'2", slowly but surely received curves and the small beestings where her breasts should be.

"I missed you too, old man" the teenager shrugged. A genuine smile crossed the man's face for a moment.

Charlie Swan was the most honorable man Renesmee had ever met. He was sinceryly genuine about everything and anything he did.

"So change of plans, Billy and Racheal called me right after you did and demanded your company at there home today" he informed her.

It took a while for the La Push residents to warm up to Renesmee. Not until this year had they really given the half-breed a shot at showing them that she wasn't a harm. Billy had accepted her from the very start, he'd always ask Jacob or Charile to bring her around when she was away from the Cullen home. Renesmee never minded spending time with Billy Black, in fact she'd always wish she could spend more time with him. He didn't get out alot, and the hybrid was drawn to the fact that he was an outcast also.

Racheal was the same way, she'd steal Renesmee away from Jacob long enough to brush her raggity tangles. The Black girl would say thing's like, 'I'm so glad to have you around, I always wanted a little sister'. Then, as she got older, Billy and Racheal backed off a bit and gave all the girl's attention to Jacob.

"Oh, they did?" she asked, a bit taken by suprize.

"Uh-huh, so I will drive you over there before work" he added.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the door, Charlie pressed his hand to the hybrid's back and smiled. It was barely dawn yet, the sun was just parting over the trees. Renesmee loved when the light danced upon the leaves, she use to wake up early just to watch it every morning from the little window in her cottage.<p>

The door flew open, and her dropped my gaze to see good ol'Billy in his signature wheelchair. "Hey there girl" he said, smiling up at the girl. From somewhere inside the house she could hear, Jacob's sister, Racheal's voice say "She's here?"

Racheal use to babysit Renesmee when she was young, she'd brush her hair and treat her as if Renesmee was her own sister.

Running up, Racheal's slender body squeezed past Billy to wrap her arms around the short, pale girl. Stepping back, Racheal wanted to make sure she didn't scare Renesmee.

Racheal was tall, skinny and beautiful. Her skin was deep tan, her lips where light pink, her eyes were bright hazel and her hair was long and jet black. The amazon was at least 26 now. Humanly beautiful and in a way that made Renesmee extremly jealous.

"I haven't seen you in so long. You've grown up. No wonder we never see Jake anymore" the amazon teased.

"Thanks sis, your just a great help" Jacob's voice came from past Charlie. Once again, he was shirtless, and stunning. For a moment, Renesmee forgot to breathe.

"Didn't I teach you kids any mannors? Get the hell outta the doorway" Billy scolded. "I'll have Jacob drop her off tonight, it might be late. The kids are throwing a bomb fire tonight, you know? Good La Push tradition"

"Of course, see you later sweetie" Charlie kissed Renesmee's head and turned around.

Jacob came up from behind the teenager and picked her up, throwing her petie body over his massive shoulder. "Ohh-no! Put me down Jake!" hollered the mahogany haired beauty. His chuckles filled the small house. Racheal laughed along with him. "Didn't I teach you kids not to pick on small people?" Billy teased. "Nope, dad you influence it as long as I remembered" Jacob called back.

"It's not funny anymore, put me down Jake" she made her voice sound as childish and vunerable as possible.

"Say the magic word Ness" he teased along with my childish remark.

"Pleasseeeee?" the long whine passed through the hybrid's clenched teeth.

Laughing, he threw her onto the long couch and began tickleing her. Giggleing, she tickled him back. They hadn't had a tickle war since she was younger. He pretended he wasn't tickle-ish, but she knew his weak spot. Her hand reached back to behind his left ear. He started to squirm.

They rolled over eachother, Jacob landing on top of the teenager's tiny body, on the floor. Kicking and giggling so hard she could no longer breath, she wiggled to try and get away. "Say it!" he demanded. "N-n-nooooo!" she laughed. "Yess!" he lauged at her childish giggles. After a few more minuets, she tried to get him to stop. "Okay-o-okayyy!" she pleaded. "You have to say it, Ness" he reminded her. "F-f-f-in-fin-finee! Mercyy!" she finally got it out.

He stopped tickleing her, but he didn't get off from hovering her body. They stared into eachother's eyes, smiling as the loud laughs settled.

"What the hell?" a familiar male's voice slowly asked. Both Jacob and Renesmee turned to see Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul. Paul was the one who had spoke. The tall boys stood behind the couch, every one of them with there head cocked to the side.

"Awww' lil' Jakey was having a tickle war" Quil teased. Picking himself off the floor, he reached out his hand to help Renesmee up. "Yeah, yeah at least I don't play with doll's, hey Quil" Jacob slammed back. "Yes you do" Renesmee teased, shoving her weight into Jacob's chest. He rolled his eyes and threw one arm around her small shoulders.

The four shapeshifter's chuckled at the hybrid's remark. "Thank gosh you showed up, Jacob doesn't ever stop talking about you" Jared laughed.

"Oh really-" she stared to ask, looking up at her Jacob. "Well..you see.." Jacob tried to explain, scraching his head. "When will I see Nessie-" Quil quoted. "Will she call-" Embry added. "Should I call her-" Jared teased.

Renesmee kept her glaze on Jacob as they quoted his thoughs about her. "Thanks, guys" he said annoyed.

_He talks about me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; Hinted**

It was pitch black outside, the stars shined bright as the chocolate-brown-eyed hybrid looked out the window. The chilly wind blew in threw the small cracked pane, giving her shivers and goosebumps all over.

Racheal had insisted on "dressing Renesmee up". The three imprintee's all pitched in. Kim did make-up, Racheal did hair and little 11-year-old Claire found a dress for Renesmee to wear, since they were the same size. It's not as if Renesmee agreed to this, but she didn't in fact have a say, as Racheal put it.

"We are almost done, promise" Kim smiled at the pale girl as she brushed some gloss on her heart-shaped lips.

After a few moments, Racheal and Kim agreed that they were done. With her hands over Renesmee's eyes, Racheal guided the young teen to the mirror. Racheal reviealed the sight to the eager hybrid.

The petie body was dressed in a spagetti-straped, low cut, flowing red dress that was pulled in around the waist and the thin material fell at her nobby knees. The long curly mahongany hair was pulled from her face into ponytail that fell at the middle of her back. On her eye lids, layed a thin layer of light red eye shadow and her thick lashes were curled. The heart-shaped lips were coated in nude gloss.

Turning around, she looked at Racheal who wore a strapless yellow sundress, then to Kim who was dressed in plain white and finally to lil' Claire who look stunning in blue.

"You like?" Kim asked, taking the hybrid's hands in hers, and twirling Renesmee around once.

"Um, yeah" Renesmee answered. Honestly, she thought she looked ridiclous, she never wore make-up and hated dresses. But the girl's were so thrilled so she gave it to them.

"Seriously for all we care you could wear nothing-" Paul suggested. Racheal picked up a pillow and threw it at her imprinter. The rest of the boys jumbled up at the door, giving a new meaning to 'animal'.

Jacob was the first one in the door, his eyes locked on Renesmee as he stood motionless. "Don't drule to hard, kid" Billy teased Jacob, rolling over the heals of the pile of boys. "Just keep up dad" Jacob said, annoyed, still with his eyes on Renesmee.

"Well, hello lovely. We should let these girls tourture you more often" Billy smiled at Renesmee.

The teen blushed a red that matched the outfit she wore and looked down at her bare feet.

* * *

><p>Wishing that she had thrown on a jacket, the dolled-up hybrid stood still as the rest of the gang got into their cars. "I thought about taking the motorcycle you like so much but you look half frozen to death" Jacob noted, grabing the girl's hand.<p>

He dragged the red-dressed beauty to his matching red Volkswagen Rabbit that was his prise possesion. Renesmee had only seen him drive it once before.

Gentlemen-like he opened the door for Renesmee. The girl giggled lightly at this gesture. Slowly Jacob drove to the location of the bomb fire, First Beach.

As the car drove onto the pavment, Jacob took her hand in his. "Your beautiful" he whispered to her.

She blushed, smiling at him. He smiled back, but once again the smile didn't touch his eyes.

Jacob opened the door and held out his hand for hers. The chilly overcast was a change from the warmth inside of the rabbit. The shapeshifter could see the shivers that formed on the hybrid's body and wrapped her minature body in his arms. He wore a zipped hoodie and for a change a pair of long pants. The warm-blooded boy unzipped his hoodie and pulled Renesmee's arms into his bare chest. Goosebumbs formed on the marble skin of the half-breed. His bare skin against hers felt so natural, so fresh, so right, like it was meant to be yet so forrbiden, so wrong, so evil. The human part of Renesmee yearned for his touch but her vampire side wanted to push him away. An inner complication, that she would never, could never overcome.

Right then, her human side was dominating. The part that had an overpowering, strong love for the boy whom she held.

"I love you, Jacob" she whispered. As it slippeded out, she held her breath. Quickly pulling away from Jacob, she ran down the hill of sand toward Racheal and the others.

He stood watching her, in amazement.

What had she done? It was ruined. He didn't feel that way for her. She had just admitted her darkest secret. Did her hear her? Would he notice? Did he already know? What will he do? She wanted him to ignore the words.

Running into Racheal, the amazon began to twirl the minature half-breed to the beat of the music playing out of Jared's truck. Laughing, Racheal, danced with Renesmee. It took all of the teen's strenght to smile and pretend like nothing was wrong.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jacob approche them and sit on one of the logs near the large fire, watching Renesmee. Tucking a small lock of hair behind her ear, she tried her hardest to ignore his glaze. But the half-breed had never seen this new look before. The shapeshifter's eyes were glassy, and focused. His lips were parted, and her strong vampire eyes could see the hot breath leave his mouth. It was almost as if he was in some kind 'awe'. Chances are he was just staring at the fire. The look in his eye's changed, they were no longer longing, but more animalistic. Like he had a yerning hunger for something.

Racheal's hands on Renesmee's small figure took the attention away from the staring boy. Racheal started to spin the hybrid, moving her body to the sound of a new beat, a new song. How long had she had her eye's on Jacob? Laughing at herself, she watched Racheal and tried to mimic her.

Renesmee had been born with 'klutz' on her forehead, but dancing was something that normally came natural to the fragile girl.

For a while, mabey hours, Racheal and Renesmee had spun around eachother like angles dancing on clouds. Their shadow's had the suddle look of faries flying in circles. Finally the music had stopped, and giggleing the two girls wrapped there arms around eachother.

"Your perfect, darling" Racheal had whispered before pulling away to skip toward her imprinter, Paul.

Slowly, Renesmee slid her feet through the sand toward her best friend. '_Please, just let him ignore me' _

"Hi" he smiled at her, turning away before she had a chance to watch the smile fade in his eyes.

"Who wants to tell the first one?" Jared asked, hinting toward the ghost stories that Jacob had told Renesmee about earlier.

Seth Clearwater stood up, struting around the fire like a joke. Jacob rolled his eyes at the young shapeshifter. Turning to Renesmee, he proceded to yell "BOO!" in her face.

With a small smirk, Renesmee let out a low growl.

Seth jumped back, falling onto the sand. The rest of the gang laughed.

"I'll start" Leah Clearwater spoke, from around the other side of the booming fire.

Leah was tall, like everyone in La Push. Her jet black hair was cut short, she had dark eyes almost as black as the sky. Golden skinned, the only female shapeshifter had a dark past. He love left her and imprinted on her cousin and now she was forced to listen to her past love's thoughts about his new 'forever and ever'.

"Tell the story of Tancumii?" Seth suggested, picking himself off the floor.

Laughter came out of the female shapeshifter's mouth and then she nodded. Seth took a seat beside Renesmee and tore a Twiziler apart with this teeth.

"Years ago, when our ancestors first moved to Washington, the young alpha's son fell in love." Leah started, rolling her eyes at the word 'love'.

"That doesn't sound much like a good ghost story, Leah-" Quil started.

"Shut it, girl" Seth snapped at him.

"A young girl, a couple years younger than Tancumii, came into town. From what the werewolves could see, she seemed human. Her blood was thick and sweet, her cheek blushed. But she had a secret. White as the moon, she had dark burgeny eyes and dark pink lips. Tancumii imprinted on the young pale girl. Soon, the animals around the Quilete tribe became scarce. The tribe had to strech their hunting gound to find food. Oddly young and ignorant Tancumii spent most of his time with the young odd girl. After many months the two were married" Leah took a deep breath.

"One of the children from the tribe dissapeared, and the girl was no were to be found. The tribe declared Tancumii's imprint a cold one. He argued this but they chased after her. Once found sleeping, the pack planned to tear the girl limb from limb. Tancumii protected his love, after all she was carrying his child. After a while of fighting to protect his family. Tancumii was defeated and the girl was torn apart, but before they burned her they checked for the child in the womb. Cutting the devilish thing out of the cold one, it bit the pack member and began to moft into a wolf. But the child only made it through have of it's transition before the pack members tore it limb from limb."

"They say she still haunts the residents of Washington with her undying aura" finishing her story, Renesmee took a deep gulp.

_Human but vampire.._

* * *

><p>Soon water began to drip, then pour from the sky onto the La Push territory. The gang began to scatter.<p>

Just before Renesmee darted for the red rabbit, Jacob grabbed her hand and led her toward the packed bark and leaves of the forest. He pulled her into the darkness of the wood, until the only thing she saw was him. He led her into a clearing where the water fell harder and the moon light shined onto his russlet skin. Then his hand slowly brushed away and she was left alone in the clearing.

Placing herself on the leafy ground, she closed her eyes, taking in the touch of the rain drops on her marble skin, the smell of the woody air. Slowly she rose up from her position on the ground and started to twirl, feeling free and fresh. Her eyes opened as she stared at the moon in it's midnight creast set.

Still inhaling the area around her, the smell of wet dog caught her senses. Waving her arms around her, she stoped spinning to lay her eyes on her beat friend in his other form. The russlet fured, giant dog moved toward her. He looked so peaceful, so happy.

When he finally got into her arm span, he kelt down and jerked his head back to welcome her. Smiling brightly, she slowly threw herself onto his back and grabbed a handful of his fur, brushing her hands through it. Laying her torso-up into the fur of his back she closed her eyes and inhaled his sweet sent.

Suddenly, he began to run. The air wipped around them, the rain was still falling but his war aura kept her dry enought. He ran, and ran.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later it stopped raining, and the wolf that Renesmee had caught a ride on was out of breath.<p>

He left her again, while she was on one of the cliffs, to change back to the speaking portian or himself.

Coming up slowly from behind her, he stoped in his tracks. The half-breed could feel his heat, not to far away from her skin.

"Sneeking up on people isn't very nice Jacob" she teased, turning around to meet Jacob's warm, smile filled eyes.

Right then, she wrapped her arms around his large torso. Laughing, "what is this for?" he asked.

"Nothing..I just..I'm happy" her answer was truthful, part of it anyway.

His hands placed themselves on her back, huging her tighter. Gasping, her head rested on his chest.

Without moving, he started to ask the thing Renesmee wished he'd forget. "What'd you say earlier?"

"I said..'thank you, Jacob'"

And for a moment she'd thought he was going to called her out on it.

"Uh-huh" he mumbled, laying his face in her hair.

They sat there for a long time, tangled in eachother's arms. Renesmee didn't want to move, she didn't cared if they ever moved, she could stay like this forever.

"I'm happy too" his husky whisper made her smile.

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent. Renesmee hated it.<p>

_'This is awkward. I want to laugh. I want him to laugh. I want him to smile, like he had on the cliff.'_

But all there was, was silence.

"What is imprinting like?"

The half-breed wanted to know. She wanted to hear it from him.

"Well, it's like..I dunno. Ask Paul next time"

He avoided it, she had expected him to, but she wasn't giving up.

"I want to hear how you explain it. You've been inside they're head" she pleaded, "Pleaseee Jakey?" her bottom lip dropped.

After the shapeshifter took a deep breath, he couldn't resist _that_ face. No one could.

"I guess..it's like when you see her, nothing else matters. Like everything in your life, all of thoose strings that hold you to who you are, they dissapear and a new string is there, well more like a steel cable. Thousands of steal cables hold you to that person. And every time you see her, you can't take your eyes off. You want to be with her. To protect her. For whatever reason. You'll be whatever she wants. If she wants a brother, or a best friend or a lover. You'll be that for her."

He stopped and it was silent again.

"Have you imprinted?" she asked, it was something she had wondered, but never put enough thought into.

Jacob didn't answer immeditly. They pulled into Charlie's dirt driveway.

After what felt like forever, his lips parted, "Yes."

"Who?" she asked, asstonished, hurt.

Laughing, Jacob pressed his lips to her temple.

Opening her door, he helped her out of the red rabbit. Her eyes kept on his face, waiting for a change in his expression.

Throwing his arm around her shoulders and walked her up to the door. With a short hug, he began to leave.

Snaching onto his hand, she pulled herself around to his turned body. Slowly, she pulled his hand up to her eye level and intertwinded it.

Switching the half-breed's eye sight from their hands to him, she caught him looking at her.

"Will you tell me? Were best friends. No secrets right?"

He laughed. _'What was so funny? My heart is crumbling into little pieces because the person, my bestfriend, who I love with all my heart is has imprinted on some mindless bimbo and he's laughing at me_'

Renesmee hadn't realized, but the warm-blooded boy had pressed her hand to his cheek.

Tearing it away from him, her eyes filled with tears. Trying not to make eye contact, she stepped back up the stairs and turned the knob.

Just as the hurt hybrid was about to through herself into doorway, she felt a large arm wrap around her waist as a oversized hand placed itself over hers and pushed the cracked door shut. Folding her expanded hand down toward her body, he turned her around.

Trying her hardest not too look at him, he placed one of his hands under her chin and lifted her face up. The tears streamed down her red complexion.

"I had to see what you were thinking. I'm sorry. She's not some mindless bimbo-"

Through her tears, she manged to cut him off, "That's not the point Jacob."

The water fell down her face harder.

"Hey, hey-", he placed his large hands on either side of her face, brushing off her tears and he bent his face down to her level, "I wasn't done"

"She's not some mindless bimbo-she's the most amazing girl i've ever met-"

Renesmee placed her hand on his cheek. _'In case you haven't noticed, or didn't hear me before..I don't want to hear about her, kay'_

"I'm just telling you what you asked me, and if you'd stop cutting me off I could get to my point-"

_'It's fine. I'm okay. You don't have to reassure me you'll always be my best friend and all this bullshit-I'm fine!' _

She lied, and he could tell.

"Ness!", he shouted in her face, he never shouted at her, "Let me finish."

Breathing in deep, she knew it was no use to turn away, she was going to have to hear it anyway. The tears contuinued to fall.

"She's the most amazing girl i've ever met. She has the most beautiful chocolate brown eye's i'd ever seen-"

Then Renesmee's thoughts cut him off again, _'Great, now she looks like me and i'm not good enough-oh he's still listening-maybe I should put my hand dow-'_

Jacob reached for her hand and held it to his face.

"She tiny, like a minature doll to me. Pale, close to vampire pale. She's stubborn. Rebeillious. Navie."

'_Exactly like me, please just let this be over with. I can't take anymore'_

"Beautiful, even though she doesn't see it. I live to see her smile. She's got this annoying curly mahogany hair."

_'Wait-what?'_

Laughing, he smiled, talking about his imprint, "She's my everything."

Pulling her closer to him, he still held her hand on his face.

Renesmee's mind was speechless.

"Ness, your my everything" he whispered to her.

After a few moments, Jacob was waiting for her reaction. It clicked in her head.

_'Ha. Nice joke Jake. Thanks for the flattering'_

Laughing once again, he rested his forehead on hers.

"When you were a baby, right after you were born I saw you. You changed my life, Ness. _Your_ my imprint."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Change**

Renesmee had woken up early, and skipped down to see Charlie with a cup of coffee sitting on the couch.

"What time did you get in anyway?" her grandfather asked, smiling at her.

"Late, why?" she dodged the subject.

Laughing, Charlie changed the channel.

"Well I sure hope you didn't wear out your welcome. Billy will be over later today to watch the game with me, as will his children"

Gasping, she ran up the stairs to the only bathroom, tore off the tattered dress and got into the shower. For a while, she let the warm water soothe her back, legs, and shoulders.

As she wrapped a towel around her and looked at her hair in the mirror. It was hopelessly frizzing. Growling at her refelection. '_Mental note: No mirrors at all, ever.'_

As the hybrid threw the bathroom door open, Charlie was standing at the top of the stairs watching her with curious eyes.

"What?" she asked, closing her mother's bedroom door to change into a pair of capir's and a sleveless shirt. Throwing the door open, to run back into the bathroom, she noticed Charlie was still looking at her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

Sighing, she leaned her body against the door frame. "Well, I have a crush.."

_'That's a lie. But I will not tell my old ass grandfather that I'm in love with his best friend's son. That news would travel like wildfire'_

"Yeah? Who on?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob" she answered, assureingly.

His gulp of hot coffee splattered through his lips into the air.

"Ness! He's 20 years old!" he took a deep breath, "and he's your best friend, what happened to that?"

Laughing, Renesmee patted her hair down with her hands, being careful to only look at the mess that was her hair.

"Things changed",she avoid the truth and tried to comfort her grandfather more than she shocked him.

"I just-he's my best friend. He knows everything about me and still treasures our time together" she tried explaining it. Honestly, she didn't understand fully why she felt this way.

"You have a crush on him because he withstands you?" Charlie asked.

"It's much more complicated than that"

"How so?" he asked.

For a moment, Renesmee's mind searched for all the reasons, the memories, the treasured times she spent with him. Without recignishion, her cheeks had blushed a deep red.

"Your in love with him" Charlie's voice was heard over her inner thoughts.

"Yes."

"It wasn't a question, you have that look about you."

'_There was an "in love" look.'_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Renesmee found in silence without questions in cooking for Charlie and their uncoming guests.<p>

Personally, all the questions made her head hurt. Rampaging throught her head for answers she wasn't sure she had in her possesion was not something she enjoyed doing. It made her question her judgement.

About four, there was a knock at the door.

Not sure if she was ready to face the man who _imprinted_ on her. _'Gosh that was so odd to hear.'_

Quickly, her minature body darted up the stairs and into her mother's old bedroom.

"Come on, Nessie. Really? Stoping being shy" Charlie hollered at the girl. "Some crush you got there girl" he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. Probably loud enough for the boy standing outside to to hear also.

_'Reminder: thank Charlie when I become lonely'_

Why was she so sheepish? He's admitted imprinting on her last night and all she had to say was _'Goodnight Jacob'_. That was all. How did he feel about it? Was he hurt? From what she understood, imprinting was something that the imprintee should be greatful for. But her relationship with her bestfriend was something that was hard to put into terms with the word 'imprint'.

The air in the house had changed as soon as the Black family came in to the Swan household.

Calming down, Renesmee layed her body on the soft bed.

Before she knew it, her grandfather had taken it into his hands to ruin her life.

"Jake, Ness is upstairs in Bells old room" Charlie said.

Probably with a smile. It was hard to hate a man who genuinly wanted to help people and had a good intention at heart.

In the next second, _his_ loud stomps where making their way up the stairs toward her.

Not trying to prepare any 'fake' position, she layed were she was only letting her chest move up and down, realseing and inhaling air.

Opening the shut door, Jacob ploped himself on the bed next to her.

"Hello" he mumbled, turning his head to face her.

Slowly, she turned her head to see _his_ face. It took the breath right out of her, just like it always did. Imprinted or not. Renesmee as in love with him.

"Hi" her whisper was hard of hearing, and her little childish voice cracked.

"Wow. No smart remarks? No 'you smell like dog'? Not even a 'Jake, you ruined my thinking time'? Nothing. Just-hi?" he mocked.

"Sorry. Not in the mood. And I can't think of anything you've ruined so far."

"Not in the mood for what? Casual, friendly chatting?"

_'Honestly, no. I'm confused because I'm in love with a man who imprinted on me. And for the sake of my own life, I can't find out how to put that in the Jacob plus me equsion. Oh, and all I wanted to do was take everything back so the awkwardness I felt would go away. And can he just please smile, please.'_

"No, not really."

"And why's that?"

Shrugging, Renesmee glanced back at the ceiling, then turned her back to her best friend.

Sighing, the hybrid felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around her small figure as his large body molded with hers. Like jellio in his arms, all her tensed musles relaxed and her weight folded into him. Closing her eyes she thought of the ocean, crashing waves. Somewhere safe. Everything about Jacob made the half-breed feel safe.

After a few minuets, he whispered to her, "Come somewhere with me?"

"Anywhere" and that was nothing but the truth. Anywhere he was, she would follow.

Folding his hand over hers, he picked them off the soft bed and pulled her toward the window.

_'Yeah, I don't know about this'_

But nothing came out of the teenager's mouth. He jumped out first, falling gracefully to the ground. The shapeshifter turned around and looked up at Renesmee. Gulping, the girl hung one of her legs out of the window.

"I'll catch you I promise."

Believeing every word he said, she jumped-eyes closed.

And just like he promised, she landed into his arms. Opening her eyes, she glanced at him. His expression was odd, like he was looking for something deep in the imprintee's eyes. Then, swiftly, he set the hybrid on her feet and turned toward the cramped wood and began walking.

Renesmee followed, not too close but she was there. He contuied walking for what seemed like forever. If this place wasn't such a jumpled mass of truncks she would have closed her eyes and listened to his footsteps. They had passed tree after tree of nothingness before he stoped in the middle of a clearing. Breathing slowly, she walked up to the beautiful man.

They stood there, not to close but not to far away from eachother.

Finally, he spoke, "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Renesmee what do _you_ want?" he repeated himself.

_'What on earth was he asking? At this point I'm so tired I'm suprized anything made sense to me right now'_

"I'm not sure I know what your asking."

"What do you want?" he asked again, but his voice had changed. It was sweet, caring and honest.

Then it clicked.

Last night when they were in his rabbit, he had explained his interpretation of imprinting to her.

_"You'll be whatever she wants. If she wants a brother, or a best friend or a lover. You'll be that for her." _he had said to her.

Thinking hard, her breathing quickened. Renesmee had pushed and hurt people in her life who matter most to have meaningful desions to herself. But now, when asked, she didn't have a clue what to say.

"Ness, what is it that you want?" Jacob asked, breaking her thoughts, as he stepped closer to her, closing the space between them.

Placing his oversized hands on her forearms, he awaited her answer.

"I want..to be whatever you want"

Jacob's expression changed. He had probably expected the girl to give him a straight anwser.

Touching her hands to either side of the tall boy's face, she looked into his bark-colored eyes.

"Jacob what do you want?"

_'Because I'll be anything you want. I'll be _your_ sister, _your_ best friend, _your_ lover. Just tell me and I'll be that.' _

Fozen, his eyes locked onto hers. Enjoying the new power she had over him, she watched for his reaction.

"Yesterday, when you said you loved me near the car. Did you mean that?"

_'You had heard me'_

He nodded.

"Yes" she answered.

"And what I heard last night at Charlie's door step, you meant that too?"

_'Of course'_

His eyes were glassy. She'd seen this look before, when he watched the hybrid dance.

"I want you" he paused, "All of you, part of you. Whatever you want to give me. Whatever you are willing to give me. I want that, just you. Just Renesmee. However she wants to be."

"I'm yours."

Before her mouth shut, his warm lips where crushed against hers. Grabbing at the fabric of her shirt where it layed on her sides, he pulled her to him. Smashing her body against his. Little sparks light off at her lips, glowing and growing like wildfire to where ever her skin met his. Slowly, once she caught a hold of herself from the flames that were comsuming her, her lips mimiced his. Twinding her hands in his hair behind his neck, she pulled him closer to her, as if it were possible to get any closer.

There was nothing calm about this type of kiss, it was needy. Like a hit to a herion user. Like a sniff to a crackhead. This was her hit, her sniff, her niche, her new addiction.

Finally, all too soon, his lips parted from hers. Resting his forehead on hers, she could feel his hot breath on her tounge.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry" he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

_'Just shut up, Jacob. Please. Your not going to ruin this for me.'_

A small, hushed chuckle excaped his lips.

"Seriously thought, Ness. It was wrong of me."

_'I didn't mind. Now hush. I won't stand for my first kiss to be ruined from your arrogant and ridiculous remarks.'_

"It isn't ridiculous. What would Edward think-"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what he thinks. First of all it wasn't his place to step in. Personally, I didn't mind. I accually liked it. Stop apologyizing, it's a waste of your breath."

With another hushed chuckle, he quit. Reaching on her tippy-toes, she brushed her marble lips against his slofty.

_'There, now we are even'_

Opening her eyes, she saw_ it_. He smiled, a real smile that reached his beautiful eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Disaproval**

The next morning, there was something new about the young hybrid. The heart-shaped lips had woke to a smile, her smile. Giggles slowly filled the small room, as the mahogany haired girl got up from the jumpled pile of sheets and began twirling on the hard wood floor. Genuine happiness flushed over her.

Charlie knocked before he slowly pushed the door to the room his granddaughter was in. Seeing her, he began to chuckle too.

"Ness, what's gotten into you?"

_'He must be shocked. Not many people had seen this. Scrach that. No one had seen this. Her like this. Well..exept Jacob'_

Saying his name in her head gave her butterflies.

Shrugging Renesmee answered, "I'm happy. Really happy. Not just saying 'i'm happy'-so-you'll-leave-me-alone type deal. Honest to god, happy."

Smiling at the young beauty, he nodded.

"Alright then, pack your things. I'm sure you parents miss your company too. I can't be selfish."

"You could be a little more selfish, you case isn't that bad."

"I wish I could, but you have a set of caring-"

"Controling."

"Caring parents."

Laughing, Charlie re-closed the door.

* * *

><p>Parking the red jeep, the hybrid took a deep breath. This dilemma hadn't crossed her mind until now. What would Edward think?<p>

Shrugging, she slid out of the jeep. Walking up to the door, her minature body began to giggle. No lock, eight vampires were enough to stop an intruder.

Pulling the door open, she passed through the front hallway, no one was there. Moving her feet to trot up the stairs, she spotted all of eight at the dining table.

"Ness" Alice jumped, running to her and throwing her arms around the girl's body. "You smell of mutt-" in that second there was a large crack in the air.

Glancing over to rest of the family, her eyes caught sight of Edward. His hands were placed at the end of the table, spliting the wood where he held.

Knowing, that he had seen them, she rushed through her memories. Before she could tell what she was doing, he had broken off the spliting wood were he held.

"I'm sorry Esme, I'll fix that" Edward said, realesing the table and standing up.

Running, he left the Cullen household.

_'What was he doing? Where was he going? -Jacob. He was going to find Jacob.'_

Without another word, she darted after him.

"Oh, goodness" her ears caught Bella's voice as she left the room.

Following his sent, she'd found him in the middle of a medow. Renesmee reconized this place, her parents would bring her here when she was a child. Emerging out of the wood, Jacob once again was wearing only shorts.

"I told you-" Edward started, his face was not calm. There was nothing calm about him. He was angry.

"She asked-" Jacob cut him off, folding his arms over his chest.

"And you couldn't have summed up enough wit to lie-"

"I don't lie to her. She asked, I told her"

For a moment, silence filled the medow, an understanding through Jacob's thoughts were being made. Renesmee could tell when she saw Edward tilt his head to the right and nodd, habit, Jacob wouldn't catch the movement like she had.

"The way you handled the rest of-"

"My choice also."

"I told you, I need more time with her."

"I'm not taking her away, Edward."

"She's too young."

"Yes."

"You couldn't have reconized this yesterday?"

"I'd noticed."

"Didn't it change anything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was her choice."

Smiling, Renesmee leaned her weight against a trunck.

"Ever think she was too young to make that choice?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She proved me wrong."

"And the purpose of laying your claws my daughter was."

"She'd made a choice. I was smiply showing her what that choice intidialed."

"Your not funny dog."

"I'm not trying to be. Look.. you knew it was going to happen one day. You should have spent more of your time learning how to focus your thoughts somewhere else then controlling your daughter. She doesn't have the slightest idea how to make a desion for herself."

"I did what I thought was best."

"And so did I."

"Maybe you were wrong?"

"Eh maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Either way, it was her choice. And she made it."

Breathing deeply, Renesmee mesmerized her imprinter. Edward, noticeing her presense turned around.

"Ness.."

"It was you" her feet dragged her out into the medow, her toes brushing against small wildflowers.

"Yes" he answered sheepishly.

"Your a piece of work, Edward. You really are."

"Ness, you wouldn't understand."

"That's a guess. Saying I wouldn't understand is like saying you know something before it happens. Your no Alice. You could have tried. But Edward knows best, right? You know everything, don't you?"

"Renesmee.."

"No. This wasn't your choice. You should have never steped in."

"I was doing what I thought was right"

A little angry 'humph' pass through her lips, "And look how wrong you were. Try not always expecting the least out of people."

"I didn't expect the least out of you."

"Why'd you keep it from me?"

"I needed more time. Your my only child, and you've grown up so fast."

"So you were being selfish?"

"Yes."

Looking away from her father, Renesmee shook her head.

"Ness, I'm sorry."

"Your words mean nothing. Right now, you still think your right."

"Yes."

"WHY?"

She yelled, Renesmee never raised her voice. But she was livid.

"Your young. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I would never leave her. Not everyone is prone to bad choice making like you" Jacob reminded him. Edwarded ignored him.

"I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. If you spent less time sletering me and more time getting to know me, you see that I'm not all that fragile. I _can_ take care of myself."

"It's a act, I know that."

"You know _nothing!"_

"You walk around like nothing can hurt you and you don't need anyone. Your lying to yourself."

_'I am not..I'm not..I'm strong, I don't need anyone but myself'_

"See, it's a lie. You need people, Renesmee. You need your mother. You need your mutt. You need me."

_'I don't need him. Renesmee, you don't need him'_

"You do need me."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She exploded, falling to her knees. Everything about her being was made up, created to be an open book. To allow her thoughts to be rampaged through by whomever. Nothing was hers, nothing belonged to souly her. Almost nothing..

Jacob kelt down in front of her, cradleing her face in his hands. It was then that she noticed the tears streaming down her face. How long had she been crying? His face was inches away from her. Like every good addict, it took all of her strengh not to invade the space sperating them.

He was hers. Her best friend. Her love. Her imprinter. Her Jacob. No one would take that away from her, for as long as her heart beat. He would be hers and she would be his.

Hearing Renesmee's thoughts about her imprinter, Edward looked away. He'd felt guilty, she could sense it. When he didn't understand or wanted to leave her alone in her own thoughts, he'd look away.

_'It's not me who doesn't understand. It's you. You don't understand what I feel for Jacob and it scares you.'_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the yellow sofa, Renesmee looked out the window to the stary sky.<p>

Restlessness filled her miniature body. The afternoon had taken a toil on her. The radio she had turned on to drain out her thoughs was playing her favorite song:

_'Just tilt my sun toward your domain,_

_Your cup runneth over again, _

_Don't scream about,_

_Don't think aloud,_

_Turn your head now,_

_Baby, just spit me out,_

_Don't worry about,_

_Don't speak of doubt,_

_Turn your head now,_

_Baby, just spit me out,'_

Singing along, her sweet angel like tone grew louder and louder. Rosalie had once said her voice was like 'sweet summer honey flowing over rocks'. As a child, she'd sing all the time, when ever a song played that she knew. Now, only in the comfort and pravicy of a door-shut room would she open her lungs.

Smiling, Bella knocked on the door and opened it slightly, big enought for her head to fit in.

"May I come in?"

Nodding, Renesmee patted the cusion beside her, welcoming her mother.

"Darling, I'm so out of the loop, will you please show me what your father is so hushed about?"

Shrugging, Renesmee placed her hands on Bella's cheek and thought back to the night Jacob had told her of his imprint. One single tear ran down her cheek. Then her memories flashed to the choice Renesmee made on Jacob Black. Another tear. Finally, to earlier that day, when Renesmee found the reason her father had demanded Jacob keep secrets from her. When she finished, tears rolled down her face fiercely.

"Oh, honey" Bella mumbled, wrapping her arms around her daughter's tiny body.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Lying, Renesmee wipped her tears.

"You've had a long weekend."

Nodding, Renesmee laughed, "That's a bit of an understatement"

Picking herself off the comfy sofa, Renesmee walked over to her bag, un-zipping it. Grapping at a black journal, the hybrid turned to her mother.

"You don't think Edward will mind if I go by the cottage. I wanted to try out something new on the instruments."

Renesmee was into music, it was a way to lace her thoughts in riddles instead of letting them just be aloud. If not running or with Jacob, she'd be in the music room.

"Of course not, we were going to pack up your stuff and take it back tonight. The re-frunishing is finished."

Grabbing her car keys, she kissed her mother on the forehead and headed out the door. That was something about her mother that she loved. No questions, no rampageing. All she'd want was to listen, and she did so well. Pressing her hand to her mother's cheek;

_'I love you, mom. Don't worry so much. I'm fine, I just need to figure some things out for myself.'_

* * *

><p>Placing the black book on the stand, the mahogany haired half-breed flipped through the radged paper until she got to the page she desiered.<p>

Breathing in deep, her long fingers ran across the keys on her father's piano.

_'A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven.'_

There were footsteps in the room, a husky sent filled the room. But for once, Renesmee didn't stop.

_'I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_

_Never counting the regrets,_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

_and New England as the leaves change;_

_The last excuse that I'll claim,_

_I was a girl who loved a man like a little boy._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven'_

Closing the tattered black book, the hybrid turned to the man standing in the middle of the room.

Jacob's expression was misplaced, like he wasn't there. Or was thinking about something else. His eyes were glued to the small figure of the girl. Slowly, his feet carried his over to her.

Taking a seat beside her on the piano chair, Jacob reached his hands out for her face. Willingly she rested her jaw bones into his palms. Lightly, her hands foldeded around his forearms, pressing her fingers on his warm skin.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

'_Kiss me? Oh, please just kiss me kid' _Renesmee thought, but her hands stayed away from his face.

"I don't even know what to do with myself. I don't expect you to know either."

"Your an okay kid."

"Men don't kiss kids."

"Hey, it applies" he pointed out, reconizeing their five year age diffrence. Honestly, in their siduation, the law was the last thing they thought about.

"Don't make this weird."

"But it is weird."

"And so are alot of things. I'm a half-vampire half-human. In case you haven't noticed, weird is second nature to me."

With a small chuckle, Jacob continued to agrue, "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No."

"Honestly."

"Yes."

The hybrid inhaled his sent, wanting so badly for him to just knock all the small chit-chatt off and just kiss her.

"Does it bother you?" she wondered.

"No."

"Then why all the questions?"

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's completely and utterly impossible for me to be uncomfortable around you."

Smirking, the shapeshifter asked, "Oh, you think so?"

"Yes."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You'll say 'mercy' if you become uncomfortable"

"There will be no need."

He chuckled, then crushed his lips on hers. This kiss was diffrent from the first they shared, it was fierce, hard and forceful. Still, the sparks lit up her lips as the fire started courseing across her skin. Kissing him back, she tangled her hands in his hair. Throwing one of his arms around her tiny waist, Jacob lifted her figure up from the chair and slammed her body against his, sitting her on his lap. Almost immeditley, her legs hitched themselves tightly around his torso. He gasped, parting their lips, and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. With a smirk on her face, she'd pressed her lips to his. Grabbing at her hair, and her face, he pulled her closer to him.

Slowly, he fit his hands on her sides, like a puzzle piece coming together and slightly inched his palms up until his thumbs brushed against the skin of her hips, near the line of her pants. The fire shot up, burning her deeper, behind closed eyes she could slightly see the flames on her eyelids. A soft, mumbled moan escaped her lips, only louder than the sound of their breathing.

With a chuckle, swiftly but carefully, Jacob shifted them and pressed Renesmee's back against the cold laminated wood floor. The chill of the material pressed close to her back made the goosebumps on her skin rise. With her feet pressed against the icy floor, Jacob layed his body against hers. Holding his weight up with his ellbows, the shapeshifter molded his hands around the half-breed's marble skin of her face.

Breathing hard, Renesmee pulled her lips away from the imprinter's. With a smirk still painted on his beautiful face, he disapeared from her sight. Even though she didn't see him, she could feel him, pressing his warm lips to her jaw line, then her collor bone, and then her neck. His hands had moved from her face, tracing his fingertips down her body, leaving a trail of burning lines where ever he touched. Down her hips, sliding against her thights and finally holding her knee in his palm, he hitched it back around his waist. Traceing the path he had made, his fingertips made there way back up her body, to her hands, that were still tangled in his hair, pressing them to his cheeks.

Knowing what he wanted, Renesmee tried her best to make words appear in her trembleing mind. All that came out was, _'I-oh..Jaco-mhmm..' _Nothing good was being thought of in her head.

Pressing his lips back to hers, his hands stretched down to the silky pink material of her nightgown shirt, slowly inching it up her torso. Her skin, it wasn't even her skin anymore, her _body_ was on fire. Burning up in hot, heated flames. Pulling back from her body, Jacob sat up on his knees, watching Renesmee's carefully. Grabbing two handfulls of the silk material, his fists lifted upward.

Did she want this? Maybe. Was she ready? No. Was he? Obiviously. Did she want to be ready? Yes. Did that change anything? No. What she didn't want was to do this because her pride insisted it of her. She wanted to be ready. For her. For him. It couldn't happen like this. But his face was out of her reach.

The flames were scolding the teenager's inners and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Scared, like a child, the hybrid pressed her hands firmly on the boy's chest. Looking into his eyes, she brushed her fingertips down to his hands, and manualy reailsed her tank from his grip.

With his hands in hers, and the two's eyes locked together, Renesmee softly whispered, "Mercy."

Rolling off of the hybrid and onto the floor, Jacob let out a huff. After a few moments of needed catching-breathe-time, he spoke, ceaseing the silence.

"I was waiting for that."

Turning to face him, she asked, "You weren't accually doing to..?"

With a chuckle, he turned to see her face, "No. I wouldn't. First of all, your not ready-"

"It's obvious?"

"Yes," he answered, and quickly changed the subject, "Was I that convicing?"

"I said mercy, didn't I?"

"On a grade scale, what would you rate that?"

"A plus for effort."

Smiling, he sat up, "I think I gave it more than effort."

Turning red in the face, Renesmee sat up also, "I'm glad you think your little act was rewardable. But it's honestly not funny anymore," she snapped at him.

"Come on, Ness. We always tease. What's gotten into you?"

"It's not a joke anymore! You may have been pretending, but I wasn't," she explained.

"You are sensitive."

"Great job, you've figured out that I have a heart. Thanks for the game, I'm done playing," she lifted her body from the floor and turned away from her imprinter.

Picking himself off the floor, he stepped infront of her.

"Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't fake. But it was a game just that, you knew that as well as I did"

"But I was vulnerable and.."

"And I did not take advantage of you. I'm glad you stopped me, because I was about to do the same thing. Renesmee, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it. You asked for it-"

"I did not ask for you to do that-"

"What'd you expect!"

He was right, she knew that. But she was hurt.

"I didn't know what to expect, Jacob. I've never done this..this thing before," her voice was soft, childish.

Touching her, pulling her to him, he breathed in hard.

"I should have been the grown up and realized that. I'm sorry. It won't happen again-"

"That's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

Knowing she wasn't able to say it, her hand pressed to his cheek, _'I want this. I want you. I'm not ready-and I want to be, because you are. I want to be ready for you. I want you to tease and joke around with me, but not about this. This is hard. It makes me _sensitve_ or whatever-but I don't want you to treat me like a baby or a kid or any other way you want to say it. I'm not a child anymore. But this..you have to take slow. I want you, in time_.'

Nodding, he agreed. It was that simple. She'd tell him, and he'd always agree. Whatever she'd ask, whatever she'd say, he would do. That was his curse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Nightmare**

That night Renesmee's parents hadn't come home to the family cottage. Jacob had stayed, because Renesmee asked him too. Although he didn't think it was a good idea, she convinced him that she needed him to stay.

Laying down on the blue sheets, Jacob was next to her, his arm wrapped around her torso, his hand holding hers, his body pressed to her back.

"Goodnight Ness," Jacob whispered, holding himself up to look over the hybrid's shoulder.

"Goodnight Jake."

Shuting her eyes, Renesmee smiled as her imprinter pecked her lips then kissed each of her eyelids once.

Eyes shut, breath deepened, love surrounding her, Renesmee began to see things behind her closed lids.

_The air I breathed in was cold, icy. My eyes roamed the deep dark of trunks and leaves. Darkness surrounded my being. All I could hear was the sound of rushing water far away. The only feeling I had was that there was someone, or something watching me._

_"Renesmee, why do you do this to yourself?"_

_Confused and dazed, I searched for the voice whom was taking to me. _

_"Who are you?"_

_"Why do you stay with that mutt?_

_Jacob? How did he know I was with Jacob? Well I wasn't really _with_ Jacob, but still._

_"He's no good for you"_

_"How would you know?"_

_"He's a mutt. A dog. Your far too good for him."_

_If theres anyone who is too good for the other, it'd be the opposite of what this thing-voice whatever was saying. _

_"Plus, you'll tear him apart. He'll hold you too close. Just like Edward had. You'll push him away. You can't stand it. People caring. Trying to tell you your wrong. He'll suffacate you."_

_How'd this thing know so much about me? _

_"It'll be good for a little while. Then he'll want more of you. You'll give it too him. Because you think you love him," the voice laughed, "He'll touch you, lay his paws all over you. And you'll get tired of him, and throw him out like an old toy. It's your nature. To push everyone away. That pride of yours, goodness it's large"_

_Breathing deep, I needed to figure out who this-voice is._

_"Who are you, damnit!"_

_Finally he answered my question, "I'm what you'll fall too. Once everyone is gone. You'll come to me."_

_"I want a name."_

_"You seem to want alot of things darling, you should write them all down then re-read them when you've thought up a whole new list"_

_"Shut up! You don't know me"_

_"Oh, but I do. Your Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Your parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. You are 15 years old. You think you need no one. Oh, but your prince charming, Jacob. Your 'in love' with him. Your smart, special. You have walls, to keep everyone out of the real you. Your fake. A joke. A half-weak vampire. But you have something I want Miss. Cullen."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Answers will come with time"_

_The back of my neck felt like someone had scrached me. Reaching back to the tingle, I pulled my hand into sight to see that I was bleeding._

_Then, suddenly, I was watching myself. The small girl with mahogany curls pressed the blood stained fingertips to her tounge. After savoring each drop of her own blood. I was sick to my stomach. Then, the girl started turning her head, trying to get to the rest of her meal pouring from the back of her neck. Her head inched. Throwing my hand over my mouth, I began crying as I watched myself snap. One inch-snap. Another-snap. And a thrid-snap-crack. The girl's head hung, dead with red liquid pouring out of the back of her._

_I screamed._

_"Ness-_Nessie, look at me!" Jacob shouted, shaking the tiny girl in his arms.

Renesmee's body was balled up, hand infront of her face, knees pulled up to her chest.

Seeing Jacob's face, tears poured out of her eyes. Throwing herself into his arms, she bailed.

"Oh, Jacob. I had a horrid dream. He was saying things, and half were true and then most of it wasn't. Then-then I watched myself and oh, no she, her neck snapped, she was-drinking her own blood-"

"It's okay. I'm here. It was only a dream. Your okay. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise, alright. Nothings going to hurt you."

"He-he made me watch-"

"Who? What'd he make you do?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Jake, he made me watch-and I-I was drinking my own blood-I snapped my neck trying to get more-"

Breathing deep, Renesmee was having a panic attack.

"Look at me," Jacob demanded, holding his imprintee's face in his hands, "It was nothing. Dreams are dreams. Your safe. I'm here. I would never let anything hurt you-"

"Not even myself," she broke through her tears.

"Not even you."

"Not even if it was what I wanted."

"Not even! Renesmee-stop. Just lay down. Your tired. Your in hestarics. There is nothing to worry about. I will keep you safe. I promise. Please lay down."

Curling up to him, she rested her head on the pillows. The shapeshifter pulled the covers over his imprintee, wrapping her in his arms. Holding onto him, she stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright, no big deal."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Depends."

"It's nothing crazy-or physiologic. You have my word."

"Alright."

"Kiss me?"

Placing his hand under her chin, he pulled her face up so that he was looking into her eyes. Then, he kissed her tempel.

"Jacob.." she complained, pouting.

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

"I did."

"Here," she pointed her tiny finger to her dark pink heart-shaped lips.

Lightly, he placed his lips to hers for a second. As he pulled away, Renesmee's hands appeared on his face, keeping her lips on his.

_'I need this. I feel safe,' _her thoughts explained.

After a few moments, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>As she woke, the hybrid could tell, Jacob had left. Not too long ago. Throwing her arm over to the other side of her bed, she hit a piece of paper.<p>

Uncrumbleing it, she read;

_Dear Renesmee, _

_I didn't feel the need to make your father have a heart attack._

_See you soon._

_-Jacob_

Sighing, the mahongany haired girl scooted out of bed, throwing the sheets aside as she placed her feet on the floor.

Looking up from her toes, she noticed Edward standing in the door way. Breathing in deep, Renesmee picked herself off the bed, trying to ignore her father.

"It smells like dog in here," he mentioned.

"Likewise."

"Ness, all I'm trying to d-"

"Whatever it is, it's a lost cause."

"I just wan-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I-"

"You died and made you king anyway?"

"Re-"

"Nice talk, catch ya later dad."

Walking past him, through the door, she caught sight of the ringing telephone. Picking it up, she sat on the wooden chair next to the counter.

"Hello?"

"Ness?" a farmiliar voice asked.

"Yes."

"It's Emily."

"Oh, hello."

With a slight laugh, Emily Young asked, "Well, I was wondering if you'd come over and help me, it's Seth birthday and we wanted to throw him a party."

"I'll help. But if we get a lil clueless you could always call Alice-"

"Already done, she'll be here soon."

"So will I, bye Em"

"Bye Ness"

Emily Young was Sam Uley's imprint. Sam was the alpha of the pack, until Jacob broke off, being the blood alpha he was the only one who could.

Grabbing her keys, Renesmee flew out the door.

"Ness, come on-" Edward yelled to her as she left.

Rolling out of the driveway, Renesmee's mind kept playing back the haunting nightmare.

Why had the thing said she'd push Jacob away? Why'd it make her watch herself kill for her own blood? What'd it want with her? Was any of it true. The feeling, the horrid feeling she had around him-it made her sick. What was his name?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Confession**

Parking in the short driveway, Renesmee's eyes spotted Jacob. Had he known she was coming? Was he getting tired of her?

Searching for her jacket, the hybrid finally turned to see Jacob opening her door. Smiling she mouthed 'hi' to him. Placing his hands under her arms, he lifted her out of the tall veihcal and pressed his lips to her cheek before setting her on the ground. Her face turned bright red.

Looking at the house, she caught a glimse of Alice, her aunt. The vampire's eyes were focused on the two opposites. Could she tell? Did she know something?

Then, quickly the vampire hurried inside.

"What was that about?" her soft voice whispered.

"Huh? What?" Jacob asked, turning in the direction the hybrid's eyes where pointed too.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go."

Hiding things from Jacob was not something the young half-breed did often, but this was something she wanted to work out first without putting anymore of her problems on his shoulders.

Calling from the door, Emily Young, was holding a huge box of what looked like bunches of ribbions and bows on top of her large stomache, "Jacob, come on kid. Your killing me."

"Yeah, yeah hush fatso."

"I'm not fat. I'm pregant."

Walking over to Emily, her belly intreaged Renesmee. Werewolf's reproduced. Was it safe? _'Was it safe for us?'_

"About that, how many of those little devils are you going to pop out? Don't you think the three are enough now?" Jacob laughed at his own joke as his imprint hit him on the shoulder and grabbed the box Emily had been resting on her belly.

Then, Jacob shot Renesmee a look. Knowing why, she remembered something that had been long forgotten-

_Laughing, Jacob and Renesmee watched a remake of Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet. The one with the attractive male lead in it._

_"This is so corny," Renesmee blurted out, "seriously I want to throw up."_

_"Oh, come on. Your a girl, your into this crap right?" Jacob assumed._

_"Hell no!"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's all bullshit."_

_"Watch your mouth, kid! And doesn't every girl want an annoying little quick marragie, happy ending stuff."_

_"Umm, not this one," Renesmee had said in her childish tone, "wanna know what I want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I want to rely on no one. Be completely independent. Well expect for my best friend. I'll always welcome you into my hell whole."_

_"Kids?"_

_"Are brats. Have you met me?"_

_"Marragie?"_

_"Is a piece of paper."_

_"Love?"_

_"Is a sign of weekness and insecurity."_

_Jacob's eyes focused back on the movie, watching the meaningless moving screen out of bordem._

_"Acc_tually, I want a family of sixteen" Emily's voice pulled her back to reality.

In all truth, she had meant what she had said when she was ten. That was the person Renesmee wanted to be. But, things changed. Now, she wanted Jacob. Her heart screamed his name. No matter if she'll ever admitt it. And whatever he wanted, she'd give him. Marragie? If he asked. Kids? If he wanted. Everthing, she'd give him everything.

_'Your kidding, right? We are hardly anything other than bestfriends who kiss eachother. One is addicted, and deeply in love. And the other is imprinted and devoted to the other. That is all. Not even a relationship has been established. Get over yourself, Ness.'_

Pulling her back from her thoughts, was Jacob's voice, "Good luck with that."

Entering the door, Jacob placed his hands on her arms as he stood behind her and guided her to the table where she layed the box down. Turning her around, he kissed her hairline, then her temple. Giggling, Renesmee lightly tapped his chest. Trying to remind him that even though no one was in the room, they could hear every little detail.

"Like I care," he mumbled kissing her lips once.

"Come on, what would you say?"

"Does it matter," he kissed her lips again.

Almost forgetting her point in the arguement, her addition was teasing her like the smell of smoke to a quiter.

"Would it be something like, oh I don't know," Renesmee paused as his lips met hers, "I sometimes kiss my bestfriend, no big idea. She's only five years younger than me."

Pulling back, his expression had 'hurt' written all over. _'Wrong word choice, dumbass.'_

"I thought it didn't bother you."

"It doesn't."

"What is it then-"

Right then, Alice fluttered through the room, glancing. Letting go, Renesmee slammed herself against the counter. Trying to look as though Jacob had not layed a finger on her.

"Oh that's it," he caught on.

"What?"

"Her, your pretending again kid. Trying to hide me-"

"That's not it-"

"Then what!"

Honestly, that was it. Why was he reacting this way anyway?

"She-she won't understand. I just don't want to throw it out there."

"Your lying, I can tell. You know, I understand the acts around everyone else-but me Ness. Really? You think I don't know you well-"

"Jacob, that's not it-"

"Your pretending! Just like you pretend not to need anyone. News flash, kid your helpless."

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Kid? Why not? That's what you are. Why are you trying to grow up so fast?"

"Don't talk to me like that. What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Don't you dare try and put this on me! I'm not the one hiding from everyone. Don't pretend with me. You said you weren't pretending last night, but that's all you do. Don't sit here and hide me like a little secret-"

Jacob paused, looking away from the hybrid who was standing there, speechless.

"You know what, have your little carefree life. Go on, keep pretending like you need no one. Like you don't need me. Were all just puppiets right? No feelings. Just like you, like you pretend to feel nothing."

Flying out the front door, Jacob placed his hands on his head then hit the frame with his fist.

'_Why'd he say that? I'd hurt him. I had to fix it.'_

Running through the doorway, she could see Jacob kicking the dirt as everyone watched him. Stomping up to his figure, her arm hit his shoulder. Brushing it off, he ignored her. Stepping infront of him, her minature body stood unmoving.

"I have feelings."

"Oh really? Are they hurt? Did I hurt these feelings that just snap out of no where when needed?"

"Yes, you did dog," she insulted him, something she only did when they were teaseing, but now, she as serious.

"Guess what bloodsucker? You hurt my feelings. Every god damn day of your life. You walk around like a zoobie. Pushing everyone away. You don't care about anything. Your selfish. You call me your bestfriend. Do you even care what you do to me? This act, the little show you try and put on. I don't buy it, but you put so much of your time into this waste of a nightmare fairytale of yours. Why would you want to be like that? Why are you so lifeless and fake? It's hard. I don't know when your not pretending anymore. When your just you. The real you. Your my Renesmee," he placed his hands on her upper arms, "Why do you try so hard? Every time you turn around you throw up another wall. And I break through them everyday. I have so many bruises. So many scars. All you do is put up more."

Shocking her, Jacob slammed her tiny figure into the side of the rusting truck that sat next to the two. Breathing hard, her eyes locked on him.

"Stop. All your bullshit. I hardly remember the times before you were not you. All these little tests to see what I'll do? How I'll react. You know. I'm not going anywhere. Yet you keep trying to push, to see if I'll stay. It's all a game to you. A test. Did I pass this time? How'd I score, huh?"

With one hand in a fist in the fresh dent of the medal, the other lifted her chin up.

"Did I pass? When are you going to be finished? Cause-" tears filled his warm dust-like eyes, "I can't take it anymore. Seriously your hurting me, Ness."

The hybrid had never seen him cry. Never seen him get this upset. Her heart was racing, beating faster than before. Resting his head on her shoulder, the hands of the shapeshifter hit and abused the side of the car until it was almost unoticeable.

Renesmee waited, until his hands had stoped moving. Smelling the fresh blood on his knuckles, she was carefull. Placing her, now unfrozen, moving hands to his warm heated cheeks, feeling the tears. Slowly, she lifted his face up. The sight, broke her heart.

Speechless, the young girl couldn't find words-to complement how sorry she was. How she'd never ment to hurt him, how she loved how he could read her, how she loved being real with him. How all she wanted was him, real without all the lies.

All that came out was, "I'm so sorry, Jake"

"Do you mean that? Or is it too keep me around?"

"Both?" she breathed out, after holding her breath for who knows how long.

Clenching his teeth, the shapeshifter looked past the hybrid.

"I want you around. That's not a lie. I'm not pretending-right now-this is real-this is me. That isn't either. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want that. I was hiding, from you. I was lieing. I was wrong too. No matter what you kept coming back. I'm thankful for that. But-Jacob you kept secrets from me. For whatever reason. You lied, use to hide from me. So did I-"

"I had a reason-"

"Let me finish. I told you I never wanted things. Stupid things. Fake things. Like love, marraige and forever. I grew a fake barrier of bitterness for those things. I thought what I was saying was made me strong. I wanted to be that person. I wanted to make you think I didn't need that-or people to fill those roles. Because I don't. I have them. I have him. Had him. All along. He was there. Wheather or not I wanted to, I fell in love. I believed in forever, with him-with _you_. I wanted to believe I didn't have to have those things-so when they didn't happen I wouldn't be empty. There was no reason. I don't want that anymore. I don't have to be afraid, scared of needing things I didn't have. I didn't need to be. It was stupid."

Pressing her lips to his, she ran her hands threw his hair. For a moment, he tried to resist. It was a lost cause. Slamming her body against the medal again, he lifted her into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed her palms to his face, pulling him closer. Letting go, with one hand, Jacob punched the rustic car again. His lips stoped moving.

"Ness, stop."

"No. I'm not scared anymore. I love you, Jacob. Do you hear me? I'm not pretending. I love you. And I don't care anymore. I don't care about not having someone. I don't care about being strong. I don't care if I'm weak. I want to love you. Those things I said I never wanted, they didn't matter to me. I had you all along. I loved you all along. Maybe not like this at first. Maybe not in this way. But they didn't matter because I didn't care either way. Wheather I would go on with this secret and you as a best friend. Or not. The marriage and forevers. I want you. If you need that, then you can have it. If you want forever, it's yours. If you want to marry me, then I'll be yours. Whatever you need, it's yours. And I'll say it hundred times. I love you, Jacob Black. I love you. I love you. I love you. Just don't walk away. Don't leave. I don't care, if you want me to take it all back. If you want to be bestfriends. I don't care. All I want is you. Don't walk away. Cause I can't live without you. I'm nothing without you. I'm the lifeless-the real lifeless. And it's gone. All the lies, the pretending. I love you, that's real."

Then his warm lips pressed against hers, holding her face in his hands. The hot tears rolled down his face again. Renesmee was breathless, wiping the liquid off his face as she kissed him back. His hands, the blood of his knuckles, grabbed at her face. The urge, it was there, but it didn't fire burned, hotter than before. Realseing the nuclear bombs inside. No more hiding, no more slow sparks. It was all ashes of grenades, blowing in fumes of passion. This was her, the real her.

"I-" _Kiss_. "Lo-" _Kiss_. "Love-" _Kiss_. "You" _Kiss_. "Ness." _Kiss_. "So much." _Kiss_.

Tears ran down the hybrid's face.

For moments that seemed like hours, werewollfs, humans and a vampire watched the two in silence. It was odd for them too see, Renesmee knew that much.

"Seth's birthda-" Emily started to say slowly, not wanting to entrude.

"Of course, I'm so sorry" Renesmee said, pulling her body away for her love, but keeping her eyes on him.

Laughing, Jacob ran over to Emily and started handing out stuff, letting the tall pregnate imprint rest.

* * *

><p>Picking streamers up and hanging them on the wooden ceiling, decorating the small room. The only other vampire there, Alice, stared wide-eyed at Renesmee. Giggling, Renesmee turned to her aunt.<p>

"Ali, is there something wrong?"

Breathing in, Alice shook her head, "We need to talk later, right now it's Seth's 18th"

Nodding, Renesmee's smile faded a bit, thinking about what the pixie vampire would want to say. Knowing the Cullens all had doubts about the relationship between the opposites, all for there own reasons. But Alice and Emmett had always been the most suportive with everything Renesmee choose for herself. There had to be something wrong, really wrong.

Painting a half-fake half-genuine smile on her face, the hybrid continued to fix up the diecorations. From the window, Renesmee could see Jacob, smiling big, real smiling. That was rare. Was this the reason? Her truth? The real truth. Was he waiting for it? Did he know? He was her imprint. This is what was suppost to happen.

Then, suddenly, Renesmee realized something she had been missing. This love, wasn't chosen by her. It was forced. Everyday she had seen Jacob, been with him. Been his best friend. The male friends she had at school, where dull and boring-but would she feel that way about them if Jacob hadn't of been so present in her life. Would she feel this way if it was not forced? If she had another opinion. Would she still pick him? A werewolf? And did he know? Expect it? Even from a half-vampire.

Looking around, she could see how happy all the other imprintees were with they're imprinters. They were human thow, this new magical thing would have seemed fairytale like to them. Didn't it feel that way to Renesmee? No. She'd known about this mystical world from the moment she was born, and it had always bugged her that she hadn't had a normal, real life before all this. The soulless creature never had a chance at something normal. That had been something she use to wish for, dream about. And now, she was in love with a werewolf? A diffrent, unatural creature. Which intadaled that her life was even worst than just-not normal. Why?

_'I'm complicating things, slow down. Take a deep breath, and just keep breathing. You'll make it through.'_

That wasn't the first time Renesmee had said that sentance to herself, she she knew it wouldn't be her last.

_Keep breathing-you'll be okay-_

* * *

><p>Ducking behind the couch, Renesmee watched as Emily pressed her hand to the tall teenager's back, guideing him. Once they got to the door, Kim motioned us to all be ready.<p>

As he entered the house, Emily switched on the light. And to her delight, the room was still dark. Then, jumping up, everyone yelled- "Suprize!"

Laughing, Seth tried to catch his breath.

"Goodness, you guys suck!" he yelled, bending over with his hand on his racing heart.

Everyone laughed, almost everyone. Renesmee was having a moment, an realization acctually. This was probally the most normal experience the young girl had ever had. Even though she was surrounded by a pack of werewolves, there mystal loves, and her family of vampires, and only a few elderly human's, a suprize birthday is something most teenage girl's had experienced by age 15.

Nudging her, Jacob smiled at her. Although it didn't follow up to his beautiful eyes, Renesmee was content-she had seen that smile for most of the day. Until her mind-intrudeing father showed up-which was an explaination in itself. Blushing, the hybrid turned back to the bubbly teenager being honored.

Everything that a normal, human brithday would have was there, birthday cake, presents-even ballons and steamers. This was truely a diverson of something natural.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Renesmee had taken a seat on the wooden swing on the back deck of the Uley household. Looking up a the stary night sky, the hybrid cleared her mind, wishing she was a star. A big ball of flaming light, no one could touch her-hurt her-harm her-get to her.<p>

Laughing, Seth Clearwater threw himself out the glass door and shut it behind him. Without a word, he sat down beside the hybrid.

"So I heard about the big-bang," the now 18-year-old said, pressing his root beer bottle to his lips to take a sip.

"Yeah?" Renesmee asked, looking up at him.

"Embry and Leah told me.." he added, looking over at the young teenage girl.

"Well, how'd the gossip come out?"

"Basically, Jacob yelled at you and beat the crap outta Jared's truck, and you told him you loved him? Then ya'll had an innaproprite make-out session."

"Umph, the gossip could have been a little better."

"I agree, it sounds pretty lame. Not like miss. lonley forever-Nessie I know."

Sighing, the mahogany haired girl knew what he meant. Other than Jacob, Seth was one of the few close friends she had. He'd known the fake side of her, and just like Jacob, didn't believe a second of it.

"Yes, I am a bit disapointed in myself."

"As am I. For a while, you had me going."

"Am I fake? Like cratch-the-makeup-off-with-nails but with personality, discusting kind of fake."

Laughing, the boy answered, "No. To be honest, there was a time Jacob was just like you. That little phase you go through when it's better not to need anyone. He had it bad. You atleast admitted it to him. He had no one."

"Really?"

"Yes. Most kids go through it-of course I never did. I dig them chicks, ya know? And they dig all that fake crap."

"That's a real nice philosophy you got there."

"I think so too. What's the point in acting like you don't need people, right? When you could be working on finding those that fill the gaps."

"So, any lucky winners yet?"

"Not a chance. I'm gonna be the only male not to imprint."

"Yeah? What about Embry?"

"Oh-I hate him. He is a devil. You know that blonde girl from your school you use to talk to to pass time? The cheerleader. Yep, that little mutt imprinted on her. Lucky bastard."

Giggling, Renesmee turned to face Seth, "Awe' you'll be okay. If all else fails, you could go through that little childish phase."

"Yeah-thought about it. Waste of my time."

"You know, they say when you stop looking, you'll find it."

"Oh really, never heard that one before. Is that your chessey story?"

"Nah, I never started."

Laughing, Seth rolled his eyes at the young half-breed.

"Your not so bad, kid. I'm glad Jacob imprinted on you. But, i'm gonna warn you-Sam isn't so pleased about it. He thinks it'll be-blah blah blah. You should have seen his face when my sister was telling me about your little love connection, he was so pissy."

"Why?"

"He thinks you'll hurt Jacob, and cause things to happen. He doesn't trust you-because he's not sure of the safty of his pack. It's a long story-"

"Like Tancumii."

"Um-I never thought about it. I guess your right. It makes sense."

"He thinks I'll have demon babies with Jacob?"

Laughing, the two rolled their eyes at the thought of Sam Uley.

"What does it matter anyway? He can't stop you-like if you wanted t-"

"Hello, still fifteen down here. Not thinking about having evil children anytime soon. I'm still getting past the five year age diffrence."

"Oh-sorry. You seem older than you are all the time."

"If you want to get tecnical, I'm five. Plus, it's you guy's fault. None of you let me be fifteen."

"Very true. But this is because your vocabuary at three months was better than mine at the time."

"Yes, it was."

Banging on the glass door, Jared, Paul and Embry threw themselves on the glass, motioning Seth inside.

"Go kid. Enjoy your party. You only turn 18 once."

"Ha. Or in all of our case, every year for forever."

"Yeah.."

Then, the teenager went inside. Leaving Renesmee to the silence of the night again.

_To be honest, there was a time Jacob was just like you-He had no one._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Truth**

Glancing at the passing trees as they whiped in the wind, the mahogany-haired hybrid felt a warm palm on her knee.

"You okay?" his husky voice interupped her thoughts.

"Yes. Just thinking."

"About what happened today?"

"Yes."

"It was a bit awkward after. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. But I don't blame them. We are a little-out of the ordinary."

Ignoring the other comment, Jacob asked, "We?"

"Yes, Jacob. As in you and me. Whatever that means."

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I'm not sure.. is that okay?"

With a small chuckle, Jacob nodded, "It's fine Ness. You can be as un-sure as you want to be about it."

For a few moments, all Renesmee could hear was the jeep's tires spinning across the pavement.

Breaking the silence, the hybrid stated, "I'd be a bit weirded out too-if I was them."

"Why's that?"

"It's unatural."

"What is?"

"Us, Jacob. You and me. Werewolf and half-vampire. We're suppost to hate eachother."

"I don't think about it like that."

"Then how do you think of it?"

"Your Renesmee, I'm Jacob. We're best friend. And I love you."

"That's all?"

"Yes, Ness. That's all there is too it. Nothing complicated."

"Nice diverson."

"Thanks. Took me a while."

"Really?"

"Yes-it was weird for me too. At first anyway. But in the end, I'm just Jacob and your just Renesmee."

"Mind if it takes me a while?"

"Not at all. A while may be good for this."

"Why's that?"

"Your age."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers everyone else. I don't want to mess this up."

"I think we're intailed to a few screw-ups. Look at today. It's impossible to prevent."

"Just a few."

"Just a few."

Turning her head to face him, the wind was knocked out of her. There was no need to be punched in the gut, just his appearence did this to her.

"I don't want anything to change-I mean-I still want you around."

"I want to be around. But I'm not sure how much of it Edward will allow."

"Promise me? Everyday, even if we just see eachother for a second."

"I'm not sure what I can promise. I will be with you every chance I get for as long as I can. I'll promise you that."

After a second, Renesmee came to a realization, "Things are going to change now, aren't they?"

Breathing in, Jacob admitted, "Yes."

"It will get harder from now on."

"Yes."

"Why?"

At first, Jacob didn't answer, he took a few moments to think. Trying not to make Renesmee un-happy with his words. He had that talent with her, she did not.

"Because no one seems to understand."

"Did you expect them too?"

"No. But before we were just friends. Nothing to watch, ya know? Seems as though everyone wants to have a say now. They are nosey."

"This has never happened before?"

"No."

"I'd be the same way."

"Ha-no you wouldn't. You don't care what others do. You let them be. I like that about you. Don't make excuses for them. They should be less annoying, honestly."

"Well, I don't have to hear my family's thoughts on the subject so I don't really realize exactly how annoying they are."

"You have no idea."

Once again, silence filled the large car. Jacob had agreed-insisted on driving Renesmee home that night. She had agreed, knowing she was far too tired to operate the veical.

"We'll be okay, right?"

"I hope so."

"Sam doesn't like me, does he?"

Curious and protective, Jacob glanced at Renesmee, "How'd you know that? Did he say something to you?"

"No, no. Seth mentioned it."

"Seth should keep his trap shut sometimes."

"I like Seth, he tells me the truth. He doesn't hide things from me."

"Unnecessarily. I don't mean to keep things from you. I just don't want to worry you with things that don't matter."

"Yeah..too late. Why doens't he like me?"

"Didn't Seth tell you?"

"Your older, Seth doesn't explain things fully. Most the time he gets distracted and changes subjects quickly."

"Like a normal teen?"

"Like a teen with a normal growth rate."

"Sam doesn't trust you-not that you have given him a reason. He just doesn't see that you could be a positive addition to Forks. Never has."

"What'd I ever do to him?"

"Didn't have to. He says it's a feeling he has around you. Like your.."

"Like i'm what?"

"Like your-temporary in our lives-or we are temporary in yours. Like you don't expect to be here long-he's a bit old. His hard head is getting to him."

"What about me gives him that idea?"

"Your personality, he says. Don't worry about it okay? He'll warm up to you. With time."

"I just-I don't understand. Why would I be temorary?"

"His logic doesn't make sense. He has no answer for that."

"Oh.."

Renesmee thought about Jacob's words carefully. Nothing about the small town of Forks made the hybrid feel as if it was temporary-or she was temporary to it.

"Ness?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How far back did you admitt to yourself that you loved me?"

"This past year. It was kind of like a whip lash honestly."

"So you hid it from me for a year?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I thought the feeling was only personal."

"Why?"

"I didn't think see the effects you gave me-on you."

"Like?"

"You know how when I look at you-"

"You look like someone kicked you in the stomache or droped you on the ground."

"Exactly. And when you touch me-"

"You shake a bit and get goosebumps."

"Yes. I've never seen you do that."

"I'm good at hiding it. I've had alot of practice."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you hide it?"

"Honestly, I don't want to seem girlish."

Giggling, Renesmee placed her hand over his on her nobby knee, "Girlish?"

"When I see you, I can't breathe either for a second. It's like your beauty knocks the breath out of me."

"I don't find that girlish at all. But your flattering is a little much."

"Ness, why don't you see how truely perfect you are to me?"

"Well-because i'm a freak? How is that perfection?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Alright, there are two kind of beings I find perfect. Humans and vampires. In diffrent ways. I'm just a jumpled up mix of both. Neither perfect on either side."

"Your right. Your not a human-or a vampire. Your the best of both."

Turning her head to face him, she could smell the wood on his skin. Blushing a deep red, the hybrid smiled wide then placed her head down. Feeling heated fingertips brush her chin, Renesmee's eyes met Jacob's. The car had stopped, but the hybrid could not tell where they were. Probally still on the road.

"Don't hide your smile."

"I was hiding my hot cheeks."

"I like when I make you blush."

"That makes one of us."

With a chuckle, Jacob bent his head down and placed a single peck on the girl's lips. Resisting the urge to grab him and force her lips on his, the hybrid held her hands behind her back.

"That's another thing. You don't blush" Renesmee explained.

"Should I?"

"No. It would be odd."

"Alright then."

"Boy's are complicated."

"Of course."

Renesmee sigh, "I was wondering-well Seth had mentioned-that-um.."

"What'd Seth say now?"

"That you were just like me back when-with the pretending and all."

"I was."

"Why?"

"Someone had broke my heart."

"Oh."

Renesmee had never though of Jacob's life before her birth, it was something that she thought no use of. But he had been in love before, with someone else. And she had turned him away_-'How?'-_the hybrid thought. How could anyone turned Jacob Black down?

"He's right. I acted the way you've always been. I pretended nothing could hurt me, and I needed no one. It was all lies. And it worked for a while. Then I met you."

"Who broke your heart?"

"A friend of mine, she's gone now."

"She died?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh."

Jacob not only was in love before, but that love broke his heart and then died. Feeling horriable, Renesmee gulped hard.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a diverson. I did love her. But it was all a trick. I didn't know love, real love until I met you."

"Because you imprinted?"

Jacob shrugged, not sure of the subject himself probablly.

"I just don't understand," the hybrid mentioned.

"It's hard to explain."

Renesmee looked out the window, the car was moving again. He loved her. It made her gut tuchn knowing he was souly devoted to her, and if she messed up, he'd-he'd. The answer to that was a bit extrem, but the truth.

"Were here" Jacob stated, pulling into the long drive way, and up to her homey little cottage.

Pressing his hand to the knob, Jacob started to get out of the yellow jeep.

Touching her hand to his, she whispered, "Stay for a little longer-please."

Turning, Jacob took his hand off the door knob, and held her hand, looking into her eyes. Renesmee melted in his dark hues, just the way she always had. Imprint or not. In love or not. This was normal to her.

"Thank you," her tiny voice mumbled.

"I can't stay for much longer," as he said that, there was a small howl from the wood to the right of them.

"They need you?"

"Seth's birthday run. Everyone in La Push transforming packs run with him, it's like a coming to age thing."

"You guys have alot of traditions."

Laughing, Jacob pressed his warm lips to her temple, "You can say that again."

Lightly, she lifted her head up and pressed her lips to his. For a moment, he pressed his palms to her cheeks and held her. Her hands on his forearms, she knew he had to leave soon but held him there for as long as he wanted.

"Goodnight Ness" his warm breath whispered, his lips slightly brushing across her's.

Shifting his body, Jacob got out of the car, Renesmee's hand held onto his for as long as he let her.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the door, Renesmee spotted her parents on the love seat, makeing a gooey face at eachother.<p>

"Ugh! Get a room."

"I have a room, but this is my house" Edward stated.

"Well, you should do that crap in private. It makes others nautuious."

"I'm sorry if we offended you."

"You just happen of done just that tonight."

"You'll be okay."

"Wrong again, dad," Renesmee stated, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting on the chair diagional to her parents.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yes."

Just then, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie walked through the wooden door.

"Hey kid," Emmett said ruffleing the young girl's mahogany curls, while he jumped over the seat to sit on her, squashing her.

"Em-seriously? Your going to crush me," Renesmee mumbled from under the large vampire.

"Then push me off" he suggested.

Pushing, pressing, kicking, squirming, the young half-breed couldn't seem to budge the huge male figure.

"Come-on dude! I give up!"

Picking himself off the chair, he sat next to Rosalie on the large couch, "Jasper needs to do a better job."

Ever since the time Renesmee could walk, she'd have weekly sessions with her warrior uncle, as he taught her how to protect herself. Honestly, he wasn't to in tune on how to train a half-vampire so he used what he had saved for full vampire. But Renesmee didn't have that kind of strengh or speed.

"I think he does a fine job-" Alice started to say with her childish voice.

"I wasn't talking to you. Your opinion is biase."

Growling, Alice looked up at Renesmee from the ground where she sat.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" Emmett insisted on being persistaintly annoying.

"Go ahead."

"Don't you find it werid that your parents are closer in age to you than your boyfriend?"

Directing her attention to her father, she gave him a look.

"Oh, come on. He didn't tell me kid. Your annoying stare is enough to clue anyone in."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Seriously though, he's a little old for you."

"Emmett-really?"

"Yes. Doesn't it bother you."

"No, not really."

"Oh, you like em' pedifile-ish?"

"Your so immature."

"It's one of my best characteristics."

"Then your character is a fail."

Laughing, the large man, shook his head at the young hybrid.

"You have a gift in insulting people, kid. I like that."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

"How sweet. I enjoy complements people, just saying."

"Get over yourself."

"Not until you get over yourself."

"I'm not doing a good job. Your come-backs lack originality."

"You need to work on that then, teacher."

"I'll try my best."

They didn't laugh, this wasn't a funny conversation to them. It was just the way Renesmee and her uncle always comunicated. But the other family members found it extremely pleaseing.

Playing with her tangled curls, Renesmee caught Rosalie's eyes on her. Back before the hybrid started with the smoking and the discomuntication with her family, Rosalie had been her best girl friend. Now, they didn't understand eachother, other for the fact they both shared the want to be normal. Now, her aunt longs for the times the hybrid would let her dress her up and brush her hair.

"You should really let me brush your curls," Rosalie spoke, leting her intimadating glance dance upon the half-breed.

"It's pointless and a waste of time. They re-tangle themselves."

Turning away from the young naive girl, Rosalie focused her attention on the walls of the cottage. The vampire was done trying, Renesmee knew.

"And you should let me dress you more often," Alice suggested.

Laughing, Renesmee smiled down at her minature aunt, "Maybe."

"Just maybe. You honestly dress like someone threw you up from the sevendies."

"Maybe that's the point."

"The sevendies was an un-dignified time for America."

"Also the point. I'm not a dignified person."

"Your a Cullen."

"I also have a personality that differs from any of yours. And I don't enjoy dressing like someone who is stuck in the fifhties."

"True. Please let me help you-we can find a happy medium."

Honestly, Renesmee didn't care much about her apperence. So it didn't matter to her what she wore.

"Whatever you want Ali."

Jumping up and down, Alice Cullen threw her arms around the hybrid.

"We can go shopping tomorrow?"

"I don't have any other plans."

"Yay!"

Rolling her eyes, Renesmee watched as the vampire danced around the room.

"Pixie, your going to have to re-schedual. Nessie and I have a game to watch," Emmett mentioned.

Ever since she was old enough to appreciate it, Emmett had made it his goal to make Renesmee into a tom-boy. Watching baseball games was her favortie.

"So true, Braves are playing the Yankies. Good memory Em," Renesmee agreed.

"Fine, we will go that night," Alice concluded.

Hoping to get out of the shopping trip, the half-breed sigh in defeat. Alice tip-toed out of the room, for a few moments, checking the fridge to see if she needed to make a trip to the store.

"Sorry kid, I tried," Emmett whispered to the hybrid.

"It's alright, now it will only be half the day, and I won't miss the game."

Holding her hand up, Emmett high-fived the young girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Never Think**

The past three days passed like meaningless hours to a crackhead waiting for their next hit, to the mahogany haired hybrid. All she did was wait for him-Jacob. This was normal, since the teenager had started smoking, but without the other addiction, she was becoming a bit edgy.

Today was the weekly meeting with Jasper, that was inforced by everyone.

Driving over there early, Renesmee sat in the kichen, trying out Carlsile's new 'blood popsicles'.

"Are they alright?" the young grandfather asked.

With a fake smile painted over her stressed lines of her face, "Yes, thank you."

"I knew you liked cold food, so I figured you'd enjoy these."

"I do."

Looking at her feet, Renesmee let her facial slum down into the restless nothingness that was there. Since the first night of the occurence, her head kept playing the last few seconds of the nightmare over and over again each night, until finally she gave up trying to fall back asleep.

"You alright, darling?" Carlsile's conserned voice asked.

"Haven't been sleeping much."

"Edward told me, want me to check you out?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I've had nightmares."

"About?"

"Myself.."

"Doing?"

"Drinking my own blood."

For a few moments, the house became quite. Carlsile, Alice and Esme were the only ones in the large house, everyone else was hunting. In front of them, she hid nothing-well, almost nothing.

"Why do you think your having these dreams?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Theres someone, who hasn't been there since the first time it happened-but someone wants me for me-a male. But you know, it could just be my condense."

"Does it feel like yout condense?"

"No."

"How do you feel around this person-in your dreams?"

"He scares me."

"Why?"

"He knows things I haven't even figured out yet."

"Future things."

"Yes."

Thinking, Carlsile froze-like a perfect statue. This made the young half-breed nervous, she didn't like when her vampire family did this. Sometimes, she would think they wouldn't start moving again-they wouldn't come back from this trance.

"Is this person human?"

"No. He's a vampire."

"How do you know that?"

"He wanted to drink my blood."

"How do yo-"

"A feeling I have-it's only in my dreams-when someone is harmful."

"Condense."

"Yes."

"Tell me more if he talks to you again."

"Will do."

As she pressed her lips together, Emmett and Jasper smashed throught the door, pushing eachother. They always did this, Renesmee joked that when Emmett transformed the only human thing he kept was his testostrone.

"Oh, time for little Nessie to learn how to beat uncle Emmett up," her large vampire uncle teased.

"Not everything is about you," Jasper stated, shooting a glance at Emmett.

"Darn," Emmett teased.

Jasper pointed his fingers to Renesmee and held out his hand. Jumping off the high chair, the mahogany-haired teenager took his hand as he guided her to the training room that had been built with Renesmee in mind, a long time ago. The walls were covered in soft matts, for protection.

Letting go of the half-breed's hand, Jasper crossed the room to the other side. Standing with this legs arm with apart, he was ready to prounce.

"You ready?" he asked the hybrid.

Nodding, Renesmee stood still. Ludgeing at her, Jasper held out it hands to grab her. Dodgeing him, she punched him in the face, hard as she could. He went for her again, from another angle. Once againg, she tried dodgeing, he caught her-slamming her body on the soft floor, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ness, we went over this last week. Never try the same thing twice. They will expect it. Come on-get up. We'll go again," he asked, holding his hand out.

Grabbing hold, Renesmee threw his body across the room. As it hit the wall, she darted, attempting to grab his throat. Moving fast, Jasper got out of the way and grabbed her hair, forcing her boby back against the ground.

"Ow" Renesmee mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Predict what I will do," he reminded her.

Sitting at the stairs, Edward and Emmett were gambleing on the two.

"Come on Ness, don't make me loose this time-" her father pleaded, laughing a bit.

Standing back up, Renesmee swung her leg around kicking him once, before he had time to recover, she punched him in the jaw. Attemping to kick him again, he grabed her foot and sent her body flying into the wall.

"Gosh, try going easier on me-kay?"

"If I really wanted to hurt you-I would try harder than this," he said, reminding her this was only basic.

Catching her breath, Renesmee stood up straight. Jasper watched her, trying to see her next movement. Suprizing him, she left his sight. Laughing, he turned around. Pushing him on the ground, Renesmee stood over his body, his arm in her hand, bending it back, as if ready to snap it off. Grabing at her neck, he rolled on top of her, pressing on her wind pipe, as if he was going to sufficate her.

"Get out of it," he voiced his teachings.

Picking her arms up, she slammed his hands down, and punched him in the face. Once again, he wrapped his hands around her throat.

"What is up with the punching today, kid?"

Closing her legs around his body, she used that leverage to throw him across the room, into the wall. Picking herself up, she stared him down.

"Nice, you have originality, I'll give you that."

Darting at him, she grabed onto his arm. Useing the arm she grabed, he slamed her body against the wall, pressing the other arm to her neck and holding her above the floor. Biting down hard on his arm, she kicked his legs out from under him. Standing over him, she pressed her hands to either side of his head, as if to snap it off. _Click_.

In this daily training, when you killed the other person of torn off a limp that they could no longer use, you clicked her tounge against the roof of your mouth to simblize that the other had been hurt badly or killed.

"There you go," he said, knowing she had learned something and used it to defeat him in the fake attemped to kill one another.

This was the first time she had got him though, really got him.

"What? Your jokeing right, you let that little thing beat you? I was counting on you" Emmett complained.

"She has originality that I can't see past, it would have ended the same way for anyone else. Her age influences this. That is her tool, and she uses it to her advantage well," Jasper explained.

"That's my girl," Edward smiled, knowing her speed came from him.

"You almost had me there for a while," she gave it to Jasper.

"Most attackers would go for your throat, knowing you rely more on air and you bleed. It's your target zone, unlike limbs like other vampires. We, as full vampires protect the limbs. You though, if they think your only a vampire, which newborns would, will also go for limbs, so you need to find a way to protect both."

"Great. That's just perfect."

"It's life."

_'Yeah-my life'_

* * *

><p>Listening to music flow through the small ear pieces the hybrid had placed in, to tune out her parents as they drove her back to their home-the cottage.<p>

Blocking her thoughts from her father, the only thing in her mind was the lyrics to the songs that meant this-or-that to her. Right now, none of it made a diffrence. All she wanted was Jacob, and these needs, this addiction was getting the best of her. Everyday without him it got harder. It was more of a hassle, to get up, get dressed and do things that use to be effortless to her. Without him, she saw no reason for anything. Which was something she had to get pass. Her need for him would not control her.

"Renesmee?" her mother broke her consentration.

"Yes?" she asked, taking the ear phones out.

"Jacob is here," she stated, opening her door to get out. Hand in hand, the young couple that was her parents, walked into their cozy home.

On her side, the car door flung open. Jacob stood there, shirtless, shoeless and smileless.

"Do shirts mean anything to you?" the hybrid asked, stepping out of the car.

Closing the door behind her, Jacob shrugged.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes-do you mind if I come back later? I need to take care of something," he growled through his teeth.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Yes, as soon as i'm done. It won't take long."

Nodding, Renesmee let her head hang. As he turned, the half-breed needed so badly to fix the immediate craving she had for him. Stepping infront of him, she pressed her lips to his, holding his face between her palms. Grabing at her waist, the shapeshifter slammed her body against his, knocking the breath out of her. Gasping for air, the mahogany-haired female pulled her lips away from his. He was angry, and she was pushing it. Tangleing his hand in her hair, he closed the gap between the parted lips, forcefully pressing his lips to hers. After a few moments, Jacob stoped, holding her face in his hands that were partiality still tangled in her curls.

"I'll be back, soon. Promise."

Then he snapped away from her and left.

* * *

><p>Looking over at the clock every minuet, persistantly, Renesmee realized the time wouldn't go any faster just because she wanted it to. Wrapped in white covers, her tiny figure was balled up, dressed in a pink silk night cami and shorts. Looking around at the wooden curved walls, the mahogany haired hybrid picked herself up from the spot in which she was.<p>

Walking to the window, the girl stared out into the bright hazely-blue-gray blanket that covered the sky, sparkled with balls of flaming fire. Looking across the tree tops, the paine in her bedroom was straight with them. Lightly her radio was playing Florence and The Machine-

_'The lights are on, but you're not home _

_Your mind is not your own _

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes _

_Another kiss is what it takes _

_You can't sleep, you can't eat _

_There's no doubt, you're in deep _

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe _

_Another kiss is all you need _

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah _

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love'_

Favorite band, by far for the young girl. With a small internal giggle, her minature body turned away from the window. Trying her best to ignore the ticking clock, the hybrid layed her body across the white bed.

_Thud._

Glancing, Renesmee looked around the room for the nose-maker.

_Thud._ Again.

Pealing her weight off the large bed, the young half-vampire listened closely.

_Thud._ The window.

Rushing over to the window, her hands placed on either side of the paine. Looking to the ground, she spotted a large human figure with her inhanced eyes-Jacob. Her hands danced, far to fast to be calm. Throwing open the window, Renesmee stuck her head out the opening.

"Step back," Jacob warned her quietly.

Immidetly, the mahogany haired teenager took one-two-three-four steps back. Before she knew it, in a blink, he was infront of her, pulling his torso inside the window.

First off, the hybrid noticed how beautiful he was, like always-knocking the breath out of her. Then her eyes slowly fluttered down to the bleeding scrapes and cuts.

Throwing her hand over her mouth, the half-vampire held her breath. Grabing hold of his oversized hand, she pulled him into her large white bathroom. Turning from him, she quickly snatched a towel into her hand and let it sit under running water for a few moments, then she pressed the white cotton to his bleeding wounds.

"I'm sorry. I should have gone home first," Jacob apoloygized.

Shaking her head, the imprintee pressed one hand to his cheek.

_'Don't talk. I can't respond. Hold on, okay? Just let me clean your wounds'_

Nodding, Jacob focused his attention to her hand as she collected the blood in the small hand towel. Throwing the towel in the sink, Renesmee searched in her cabinates for medicine to fix him up. Grabbing a black bottle and a few cotton balls, the focused girl pressed the material to his open wounds. He jumped a bit, but kept still enough for her to still clense his cuts.

After putting bandages over his wounds, Renesmee took the lighter from her drawer and lit the towel on fire.

Closing her eyes, Renesmee opened her mouth, breathing in. To her delight, the air around her was bloodless. Re-opening her hues, Jacob came into sight over on the white bed. Walking over to him, she ploped down beside him.

"Now, tell me why you were dripping in blood."

"I got into a fight."

"With?"

"Sam."

"Why?"

"He was being-just plain controling and-he kept trying to tell me aweful things about you, that weren't true."

"So?"

"We got into it, and I broke his leg."

"Jacob!"

"He deserved it. I sent him to Carlsile, the blooksucker had told me to come here to ask you for help."

"You can't do that."

"I can do whatever you want. Plus he needed to be taught a lession."

"You sound like a real asswhole."

"Hey-it happens sometimes."

Shrugging, although Renesmee hated the idea of the wolves fighting over her, she let it go, "True."

For a moment, his eyes stuck to her, like a lion stalking his pray, then his attention turned, and his free hand scratched his head. Breathing in deep, he got up, jerking himself around.

"Gosh, Ness i'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean it-"

The chocolate hues of the young hybrid looked up at him, confused. He was apoloygizing. For what? Why? He did nothing wrong.

"Look, I was stupid. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry, nevermind okay. I'll go make friends with Sam, i'll fix it okay?"

"Jacob-" her voice cracked, then the realization that she had been crying came to her, "It's fine, i'm okay"

Taking a seat next to her, Jacob cradled her face in his hands, trying to wipe her tears with his thumbs. Silence filled the room, making it unbeareable for the young half-breed to breathe. Why was she crying? Her addiction was forming a full on need for the boy in front of her. The fact that Jacob and Sam had gotten in a fight over her, bothered her to no end. But it wouldn't cause her to cry.

"Just-don't cry, okay? I can't stand when I upset you."

Nodding, Renesmee tried to soothe herself, not wanting Jacob to feel any worse. Lightly, the teenager pressed her hand to his, closing it in hers. Looking down, she fliped her hand over, so there palms met, pressing one finger tip to his, and then the others. With a small laugh, she lifted up there hands.

The two hands were so diffrent, so unique. The oversized palm, russlet colored, strong-powerful, aged, warm, werewolf. And the tiny pale fingertips, weak-humanlike, young, chilled, half-vampire. Everything about the two of them was the opposite of the other, yet they fit so well together somehow. Like two puzzel pieces coming together, they were perfect for eachother. No one else would understand, because they couldn't see it. They couldn't see them for just them-just Jacob and Renesmee-just them. All they saw were all the diffrences, everything that made it hard for them to be together, not for the things that made it so easy.

With a genuine smile painted over her face, the girl pulled pressed her finger tips to Jacob's mouth, brushing her cold marble skin against the warm heart-shaped pink of his lips.

Closing his hands around her hips, he pulled the hybrid to him. Sliding her fingers across the skin of his face, she could feel the slight stubble forming from the goosebumps her touch was creating. Gulping hard, these small, effortless movements made Renesmee more than just nervous. Heart racing double time, breath deepened-throat tight, body shaking slightly, she had all the symptons of a young love sick girl.

Pressing his blazing-hot forehead to her's, he whispered, "I love you."

Light-headed, the tiny hand of the imprintee locked itself behind the werewolf's jaw, pulling him to her until there lips met. For a few moments, there lips moved in sinc like everyother kiss they had shared, then his lips parted from eachother, and his tounge lightly traced the outline of her mouth. With sharp breaths, Renesmee also parted her lips, pressing her tounge against his.

With a shock of need, Jacob moved slightly, holding on to her as he did. Landing on top of him after the swift movement, the hybrid's knee's pressed to the blankets of her bed, on either side of Jacob's hips. Their bodies pressed so close together, she could feel his heart pound from the movement in his chest. Tangleing her fingers in his short ruffled hair, the imprintee's hands were hard on him, needy and urged. Locking his hands together across her back, he pressed their bodies closer together. Laying back, Jacob held onto her, pulling him down with her, until she hovered over him.

Slightly parting her lips from his, she lightly let her head hang back down to peck his lips, "I-" _Peck._ "Love-" _Peck._ "You." _Peck._

Smiling against her heart-shaped, Jacob opened his eyes to look up at her. _Peck. _Then she stopped moving her head, eyes still closed, hiding her warm-chocolate hues. Running his hands along her body, his fingertips traced images in her back. Blinking a few times first, the hybrid slowly opened her eye lids. In his eyes, there was a smile.

Pressing her finger tips to the skin around his eyes, she held herself up with one hand, "Smile more-please?"

"Why?"

"I love when you smile."

"Then I'll work on it for you."

With a small giggle, the girl locked her arms under his, folding her hands around his shoulders, falling onto him. Wrapping his arms around her minature body, he held her close. Almost immeditliy, the young girl feel asleep.

Eyes closed, skin pressed against his, hearts beating the same rate-she began to dream.

_I was in _that_ place. Where _he_ was. _

_Where was this? Why did this area feel so familiar to me? Did I know it? Have I been here before? Outside of this trance._

_"It's nice to see you again, Renesmee."_

_The voice spoke to her, just like it had the first time. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"I told you. Answers will come with time. For now, we are going to go over that lists of wants."_

_"We-are going to do nothing together!"_

_"First off-lets talk about that little lust of yours-"_

_"How do you know all this?"_

_"I can see inside your head. Not just your thoughts, but things you haven't even thought about yet. Ha. You wonder about Jacob's past love."_

_"So?"_

_"I can help you with that."_

_"How?"_

_"Well, you seem to forget. I know things you don't yet."_

_"Okay-this still means nothing to me."_

_"Who was Jacob's best friend? Who is his past love?"_

_"Hell if I know, and frankly, I don't care. She's dead."_

_"No-Renesmee, he said 'something like that'. Meaning-"_

_"She's not dead?"_

_"Not techneically-"_

_"A vampire?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So what?"_

_"Who was Jacob close to before your birth? How did he know you?"_

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"Think Renesmee, you know this. Think hard."_

_"I- I don't know."_

_"Yes you do. Think."_

_"He knew Edward-"_

_"They were never close. How are you half-human? Who was Jacob close to?"_

_Just then-Renesmee remembered something that had once ment nothing to her-_

"Back, way back when Jacob was my best friend-" her mother had told her while holding the young hybrid in her arms, "now that love is yours."

_"Mom-" the imprintee drew in a sharp breath. _

_"Yes. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Back before you were a twinkle in her eyes, she was Isabella Swan."_

_"I don't get it" _

_Memories, that were not mine, that I should not have in her posession, flashed in my mind. They were all of Jacob and my mother-my human mother. Hugging. Laughing. Heart-broken. Being close, holding hands. Relying on one another. Kissing! _

_Then, they went away, abruptly, just has they had come._

_"This is a trick. You want Jacob away from me."_

_"He said it himself. You can't deny the cold-hard truth."_

_"Lies-"_

_"Ever think maybe they still feel that way about eachother. They secretly want eachother. They were perfect together-back then. What was suppost to happen."_

_"STOP!" Renesmee shreiked. _

_"Believe it! I'm only telling you what you are already thinking."_

_"It can't be-"_

_"But it is."_

_Then, like every other time the scrape on her neck came-not paying attention-she hardly noticed the girl in front of her dead. _

Flashing open, her eyes looked down at the body which she held onto. Out of anger, the hybrid pulled her torso away from him and slammed her fist hard, against his sleeping face.

"How could _you_?" Renesmee shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Hurt**

"What the hell, Ness!" Jacob looked at her as though she had gone crazy, holding his face as he sat up on the bed.

Thing is, she had. The young mahogany haired half-breed had just punched her 'love', her forever, in the face with her fist.

"You lied to me!" Renesmee yelled.

"What?"

"You said she died."

"Who?"

"The girl-the girl who broke your heart. She's not dead!"

Without knocking, the door flew open, both of the hybrid's parents stood there motionless.

Rage filling her small being, Renesmee walked toward her mother.

"And you! I trusted you!"

"Renesmee, what are you talking about?" Bella asked, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me." warning her mother, the hybrid's face was serious.

Edward, stepping in front of his wife, looked down at the young imprintee, "Don't talk to her like that. What's gotten into you Ness?"

"You-even you! I know we don't see eye to eye or anything like that-but you could have told me. You knew how this would feel."

Realizing what Renesmee had ment by her hurtful words, Edward tilted his head to the side and nodded once.

"You knew!", the young teen exclaimed, "You knew and you didn't say anything? You didn't warn me."

Making his presence know again, Jacob asked, "Ness-what are you talking about?"

"How long did you think you could keep if from me? Honestly."

Shaking, the hybrid turned her attention toward the imprinter.

"What? Keep what?"

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Did you really think I was that ignorant?"

"Figure what out?" he shouted back at her.

"That your in love with her!" pointing at Bella, she sceaked at him.

Breathing hard, the tears poured out of her chocolate hues. Stainding up straight, the young girl grinded her teeth together, mad at herself for crying. Why couldn't she be strong? Why was she so weak? This hurt. It felt as though Jacob and her mother held the end of a knife as they drove it through her heart, until she could no longer find air to fill her lungs, until her world came crashing down on her. Stuck with the knife in her, she felt betrayed.

"I'm not in love with Bella!"

"You told me! She broke your heart-and what married my father. So what the hell am I-second best. The offspring makes you think of the mother-god you make me sick!"

"It's not like that," Jacob argued back.

"Stop! Stop lieing to me! I'm so god-damn tired of all your bullshit lies."

"I'm not lieing."

"Your so pathedic," she paused, then looking around the room, she opened her mouth again, "and I'm so done. I should have stuck to the stupid cigarettes and not caring, honestly, I had a feeling it would end like this."

Quickly, the half-breed opened the window of her top floor bedroom and jumped out of it.

* * *

><p>Running, the tears blew dry after the first hour or so that she had been at it.<p>

Falling to her knees, the half-breed struggled to catch her breath. Feet bleeding from scrapes and bruises, the hybrid looked around. Nothing arond her was familiar.

Slowly, the young mahogany-haried girl fell over, her eyes closed un-willingly.

* * *

><p>Breathing in, the hybrid's eyes fluttered.<p>

"Hey! She's here! She's passed out. Pff, and bleeding" a small voice filled her vampire-like ears.

Alice.

"Seth, grab her please" Emmett's voice asked.

Then arms were around her, cradeling her, carring her. Looking up, she saw Seth Clearwater.

"Your okay now," he mumbled down to her.

For a while, as she slept, she believed him.

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounding her, Renesmee woke from a soundless sleep.<p>

Sitting up on her hands, the 15-year-old, looked over to her father. He was standing against the wall, watching his daugher.

"Why'd you bring me back here?" she asked, wiping her hair from her face.

"Where were you going?"

"Anywhere far away."

"Why?"

"You know, almost as well as I do."

"Yes, I understand."

Pausing, the dark chocolate hues focued there attention away from her father, to the sight of rain falling from the sky, through the window.

"I don't want to see him. Can you handle that for me?"

"I'd be happy to."

Rolling her eyes, the hybrid looked back to her father's un-phased expression.

"Did you expect this?"

"No."

"Did you think this would happen?"

"Of course."

Shrugging, the young-broken hearted girl gave it to him, "You were right, there I said it."

Walking away, Edward froze, his feet at the doorway.

"I didn't want to be."

Keeping her eyes on the window as the sky poured, water began to drip from the imprintee's eyes.

For the next few days, the sun didn't show it's face, it rained and rained. The same for Renesmee, her sun-Jacob wasn't in sight, and she cried and cried. It was as if the drained sky was hurting with her, as if her feelings were taken out of her and thrown from the stars above.

* * *

><p>Things went on-not the same-but for the most part, how it should be.<p>

To her family's suprize, the hybrid began smoking again. This time, though, no one said anything to her about it.

One night, she'd even convinced a man to buy her achohol, and come home drunk-once again-no one said anything.

They all felt to sorry for her to tell her these things were not alright to be doing.

Worse, Bella and her relationship had crashed into the ground. Renesmee acted like her mother didn't exsist. Edward tried his best to keep his small family together, but his daughter complicated things everytime he turned around. So her father gave up also.

One night, a few weeks ago, the young imprintee had heard her imprinter's voice and her vampire father argueing outside the cottage, in the end, her addiction was forced to leave.

Thankfully, her family had set up a diverson for the young half-vampire, it was called project-Jacob-never-happened. Almost everyone put time into it-everyone but her mother.

Laying on her white bed, there was an annoying sound from downstairs.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Someone pick up that god damn phone!" Renesmee hollered, sitting up. When there was no response, the girl's body flew out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Almost yanking it off the cord, the young mahogany-haired girl pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ness, it's Charlie."

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you in while."

Feeling guilty for pushing away her human grandfather, tears flooded the dark lifeless hues.

"I'm sorry. When would you like me to come by?"

"Anytime darling. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone, Renesmee turned around to see her father. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the hybrid thought about how long it had been since anyone had seen her cry-knowing the answer to that, she hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Throwing her stuff into the yellow jeep, the hybrid hopped into the car, starting the engine.<p>

Half way there, the 15 year old pressed a canser stick to her lips and took a drag. From the second she left that window paine, nothing meant anything. It was just like old times, but this time-she hid her feelings deep down inside. It would take a force greater than just one person to pull her heart back to the surface. That was the point though, no one-person-thing could get to her-harm her-hurt her, like the stars on that night before the big-bang, just like she had wanted, wished for. To be like a flaming ball of light.

Pulling into the gravel drive-way, the young half-breed threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it before making her way up to the door.

There was a tiny piece of paper, stuck between the door frame and the wood. Pulling it from it's place, the girl opened it and read:

_Sorry darling, they called me into work. The key is under the mat, let yourself in. I'll be there soon as possible. Make yourself at home._

_-Charlie_

With a deep sigh, the hybrid picked up the mat and used the rusted key to unlock her grandfather's house.

* * *

><p>After carrying her stuff up to her mother's old room, Renesmee sat on the comfy old couch and flicked on the television. Bright colors flashed on the screen as she flicked through the channel's. Nothing seemed slightly pleasing until the screen landed on a familiar setting. Some mindless, stupid cop was talking to the new's reporter about a dead girl found.<p>

Ignoring the iggnorant reports on the desased, the chocolate hues focused on the seniory behind the police officer. Where had she seen it before?

Pulling her away from the tv, there was a knock. Heading for the door, she kept her eyes on the screen. Only after opening the wooden rectangle did she look to see who it was.

To her suprize, the Clearwaters were on the doorstep.

"Hello Nessie. I was expecting Charlie." Sue stated, smiling.

"Work called, can I help you?"

"Yes, invite me in and feed me-" Seth said, walking into the doorway.

"Seth-have some mannors." his mother begged.

"It's Ness, what does it matter?"

"Your an ass, kid" Leah shrugged following her brother.

Waving her arm sarcasticly, the hybrid welcomed Sue in also.

"So-um?"

"Charlie invited us over for dinner, Billy and his kids should be here so-"

Before Sue had a chance to finish, the young girl had grabbed her jacket and started to leave.

"Ness-come one" Sue begged.

Closing the door behind her, Renesmee got into her jeep. Following the 15 year old, Leah got into the passenger's seat.

"Just drive, bloodsucker. You'll need to get out of here fast if you want to miss them. You've got no time to argue with me" Leah insisted.

Annoyed, the half-breed turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way, passing a familiar red truck, she stepped down on the ecleraction.

"Did you know they were doing this?"

"Jacob wasn't in the car-Ness."

"Why not?"

Even though Renesmee didn't want to see him-it hurt to even hear his name, she wanted him to want to see her.

"You want nothing to do with him. It's the imprint. He has to obey your wishes."

"That's-just stupid."

"Ness if you want to see him so m-"

"I don't want to see him!"

"Look, I get it. He broke your heart, but have you even taken the time to listen instead of assumeing you know it all."

"Did you want to listen?"

"You and me are diffrent. We have diffrent stories. Right now, the one you love wants to be with you, mine doesn't. Get over yourself."

After a few moments, a whisper came out of the young girl's mouth, "It hurts."

"And it won't get any better by bottleing it up."

"I just can't. Right now."

"Why?"

"You don't understand-J-he-I needed him. In the worst of ways."

"Like an addiction?"

"How'd you know?"

Laughing a bit, the amazom beauty explained, "I told you-I get it. I can hear his thoughts, I understand."

It was silent as the wheels of the jeep scraped the pavement.

"Does he-does he t-"

"Think about you? Everyday-every moment I can hear him."

"And Bella?"

"You don't seem to get it, Renesmee."

"I don't want to."

"I don't understand that."

_'Neither do I'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Pride**

Breathing in the ocean breeze, the mahognay curls blew behind the young heart-broken girl's face.

"Ready?" Leah asked, the hybrid.

"Yeah-let's go."

Brushing the sand with her feet, the imprintee walked away from the chilly waters. While sitting here, she had debated numiorious of times, wheather to walk into the salty waves until she could no longer feel anything.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the door, Renesmee's eyes were on the stary sky, blinking 'hello' with her eyes to her old friends-the balls of light in the darkness.<p>

Already making it through the door way, the young 15 year old stepped into the tense room. Looking up from the ground, where he dark chocolate hues had roamed, to a sight that startled her.

Jacob.

Stomping her feet up to him, out of anger, she raised her fist up to his face.

"Really? We're going to do this again?"

His voice was so sweet, husky and beautiful just as she had remembered. Even with hearing him, the pain came from the yearning urge to jump his bones, made her fist his his face harder.

Shrugging, Jacob turned the other cheek and held his hands out, waiting for another blow from her. To his suprize, her fist slammed against his cheek once again.

"That's enough-" he mumbled, grabbing her body and wrapping his arms above the elbow, so that her hands could no longer bruise his face.

Squirming, the minautre figure attempted to get out of his superior hold on her.

"You know, I didn't expect that last one. I should give your temper more credit."

"Let me go!"

"You sure do ask for a lot of things, Ness."

"Your not funny, dog!"

"And your not the nice Renesmee I remember."

Struggling, she kicked, shaking her arms to try and set herself free from his hold. Still, his arms didn't budge, not even an inch.

Growling, the hybrid elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey-that one hurt a bit. Knock it off."

"I said let go of me!"

"Too bad I can't do that."

Screaming, she hit the floor hard, dropping to her knees. Bothered by the fact that she wasn't strong enough, that he didn't even slightly let go-tears fell from her eyes.

Still holding her in his arms, his enbrace became less forced and more carenessing. Crossing his legs around her tiny body, he pulled her to him. All too willingly, the hybrid rested her head on his chest.

After a few moments, the pale girl picked her head up, wiping her face.

"I hate you," she mentioned, hoping it would phase him.

"Yeah? Well, that's just too bad, isn't it."

"Screw you."

"That's a mightly big wall you got there. Thought all the pretending was done. Or was that just another act."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"It's what I want."

"It's a lie."

"Why are you so gad damn annoying?"

"It's apart of my nature."

"Well, in that case-I loathe you."

"You'll get over it."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, pup."

"You got a lot of names, taking notes from Rose I see."

"She was right when she called you good for nothing-you know?"

"You don't really believe that."

"Oh, you don't think so?"

"No-I think you are hiding because your hurt."

"Wrong again-I don't give a damn."

"Yes you do."

"Your so ignorant."

"Your hurt because I use to love Bella"

Punching him in the gut, she picked herself up and stomped around the corner. Grabbing her leg, he pulled her to the floor. Kicking him in the face, she yanked herself out of his reach. Standing up, Jacob snatched hold of one of her arms and jerked her back. Throwing her fist toward his face, the imprinter caught her balled-up hand. Turning her toward the wall in the small hallway in which they were throwing punches, he took hold of her waist and slammed her against the wall, holding her above the ground. Slamming his fist into the wall beside her head, Jacob's face was within inches of Renesmee's.

Gulping hard, for a moment she had thought his fist might hit her across the face. Realizing how much it would have hurt her, not only on the surface, but also on the inside. Knowing that he was mad enough to hit her. What did it feel like to him?

With his lips so close, in reach, she was loosing her strength to resist. All her walls came down, and her heart pounded hard. Trying to find a way to tell him she'd had enough-to go back without saying it. Then it came to her.

"Mercy," she breathed out.

Laughing, Jacob's mind was being pulled back into the memories he had of them, "I'm not tickleing you."

Pressing her hand to his cheek, she showed him what she meant.

_'New meaning. Mercy equals kiss me.'_

With a hint of confusion, Jacob smashed his lips on hers, wrapping is arms around her body. He couldn't resist her request. Holding his face in her hands, she hitched her legs around his hips. The needy urge was being taken care of for the moment.

_'This doesn't change anything. I still hate you.'_

"Wha-" _Kiss_. "tever" _Kiss. _"you" _Kiss_. "say." _Kiss_.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the table in silence, Renesmee played with the food on her plate.<p>

"So..you guys are like cool now?" Seth asked, looking between the two awkward lovers.

A slam was heard under the table, then Seth wined. Leah probally kicking the young shapeshifter.

"No."

The answer was cold, hard and unsesitive, just like the hybrid had meant it to come out. Still putting on an act for all to see.

"Frankly, I don't kiss people I hate," Jacob stated, looking at the mahogany-haired beauty.

"Don't get your hopes up mutt."

"Still with the names."

"Go away."

"Your actions don't line up with your words."

"Last time I checked, it's perfectly normal to hit someone you aren't faund of."

"Yeah-kissing them is totally in tune with that too," Seth mumbled.

Another slam came from under the table.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

Ignoring Seth, the half-breed looked down at her plate.

"Look I'm sorry-" the imprinter started to say.

"I don't want your apologies."

"Then what do you want?"

"The truth damnit. Is that really too much to ask from you?"

"If you'd stop punching me in the face every time I try to explain than yes, it would be a acceptable request."

"Should have told me in the first place."

"And what would you have done then."

"I still would have punched you."

"See? I'm not so stupid."

"For once."

"Do you want me to explain it to you now-you know? Now that your across the table and your arm doesn't strech that far."

"Go ahead and try."

Looking up, she saw Jacob breath in. With her arms folded across eachother, the hybrid waited.

Stopping him before he began, Renesmee stood up from the table, "Save your breath."

* * *

><p>Following her outside into the chilly air, he took every step she did. Wanting him to leave her alone, she walked faster.<p>

"Would you just stop?" Jacob asked, throwin his arms in the air.

Turning around to face him, her expression was showing all of the emotion she was feeling. The hurt-in her swollen eye, the betrayal-in her face, the pride-stoping her from crying.

Walking up to her, he took her face in his hands.

"I love you. Only you. And that will never change as long as I breathe. I've hurt you. Because you've built up so many walls, you have no idea how to deal with this. Your falling apart. I get it. I was the same way. There will be something that pulls you out of it, Ness. You have to believe that. No matter what. You won't be hurting forever. I promise you that."

Breathing hard, every word he said, everything he was telling her was the cold hard truth.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. Yes, it hurt at first. But your right, I got over it. I forgave you the second I found out. But it was an excuse. I stayed away from you because it's hard-for me-to have to rely on someone so deeply. I can't get away from you long enough. I have to have you around. That scares me and I can't get over it. What if I loose you? What if you dissapear? What if you leave? What if you died? I would die also. I would be so broken that it wouldn't be able to be fixed. I don't want that. I don't want to have to have you. I love you, Jacob. But i'm scared."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't want to take that chance, Jacob."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to-or I don't think I want you too."

"Alright, lets be friends until y-"

"I can't go back now, and i've already had you."

"Then what should I do-cause I'm running out of things to offer you."

"Stay away."

"No."

"Please. I can't do this Jacob. I can't need you like this."

"And I can't leave you. I won't go away."

"Then I will keep pushing you away."

"Fine. I can deal with that."

"What if I loved someone else? Would it make it easier for you to leave me alone?"

"Do you love someone else?"

"No-I said what if."

"No."

"Why not? I though that was what this imprint thing was all about."

"It is, but I fell in love with you."

"So the diffrence is?"

"Now I have to have you."

"But.."

"Member the first time I kissed you? And I apologized?"

"Yes.."

"And you said you wouldn't let me ruin it for you?"

"Yes.."

"I'm not letting you ruin us. Your scared, I get it-"

Tears ran down her face now, easy as breathing when she was around him. All her walls immediatly came down, crashing at her feet like raindrops on marble statues.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared you'll leave me, or love someone else, or disapear-your so perfect Renesmee, and I never deserved you, I use to think I'd wake up one day and Renesmee Cullen would be a figmentation of my imagination-or dead. But for you, I'm willing to take this I won't let my fears keep me from knowing you-holding you-loving you. I won't let myself screw this up. And I won't let you. Ness, that's how much I love you. I don't care where we end up in the end as long as I've shared everything I have-everything I am with you. I won't stop-I can't."

Breathing in, the young girl began to look at her feet. Hooking his finger under her chin, he pulled her face up to his and kissed her once. Twice.

"And it's killing me. That this thing that your going through-that I can't help you. That you'll cry and be misrable until you can admitt to yourself what's best. I can't help you see this. See what I've spent all of my time since you where born, trying to understand. You have so much to see for yourself. But shoving me away is going to get you no where. We are the same-in heart-in mind-in love. We handle things the same way. When you were a baby, I ran away for months, because I was going through what you are right now. That one day, I won't be able to have you. Frankly, I don't care anymore. One day, it might happen. One day, I may not see your face anymore or hear you voice. So why stay away from you because I'm scared. I want to have all the time I can with you-in case one day comes-and I'll be thankful for what we shared. I just want to be with you-for as long as I can-for as long as I get."

Shaking, the minature figure of the hybrid's body was shivering, nervous like she had been four months ago with him. When she was real-no lies-no hiding-her real reaction to his words was nervous-very nevrous.

"I can't let you go, Ness. Not for this. Not because your scared. I won't"

"I don't want you to..I don't want you to ever go away..I don't ever want to be without you again.."

"Then stop pushing."

"I can't-I can't just hold on to you and believe that no matter what we'll be together-cause everything I've ever done-everything I've been all my life has been because of that. Because I don't believe in you and me forever-I can't."

"I just want everything you want to give me."

"I want to give you everything that I have, but one day it will all be gone, and there will be nothing left of me."

"There will be nothing left of me, I don't want anything in return. I just want to give you everything Ness. I don't give a damn what's left of me. As long as I know I gave it all I had and held onto you until I can't."

With salty tears running down her face, the hybrid held onto Jacob's hands, where they layed on her cheeks.

"Why do you have all the answers?"

"I'm wise. I've been around longer."

For a moment, the imprintee glared at her feet.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Your right, Ness. It's going to be hard. Really hard."

"And one day, if maybe no soon, we'll have to give up everything-everyone to keep eachother."

"Yes."

"And it'll hurt."

"This-us-it's going to be the most difficult thing i've ever done. But it will be the most treasured thing i've ever done. Being apart of your life, is something I will not comprimise-because it's what I was ment to do. What I was born to do."

"We were made for eachother."

Nodding, the imprinter's forhead pressed to the young half-vampire's marble skin.

"So no more running?"

"I'm right here, Jacob. I always will be."

_'Hopefully..'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Apology**

"I don't understand.."

The young mahogany-haired hybrid stood, in front of the empty Cullen household. Nothing-completely nothing was in the once full walls and floor space. The voices that-the girl-would normally hear from a mile away, were gone. The beloved people that should be here-that lived here-that were her family, were not anywhere in sight. The footprints in the floor, where memories flashed in her head, were empty. All of the forgien-odd cars that her family owned where gone. Every piece of frurnature was here-but the life-filled dead that walked these hallways-that lived in this home, were gone.

Gulping hard, Renesmee's body was frozen-not like the way vampires turned into statues-but her small fame was motionless. Trying to ball up enough information to believe that this was a mistake. Nothing made sense. If the Cullens left-she should have known. Should have said goodbye. And if they had left-her parents and her should have followed behind. Or not-where were Edward and Bella Cullen?

Breathing hard, the half-vampire darted into the wood.

Following close behind her was Jacob, Leah and Seth.

"Ness, slow down!" the imprinter insisted.

The young girl did not slow her pase-in fact, her feet flew faster over the moss-covered floor. Shoving past everything in her way, Renesmee pushed herself-hard.

_'They have to be there. They wouldn't of left me. They didn't.'_

Slowing her running legs into a screaching halt, the girl's feet carried her up to the cozy cottage in the middle of no where. Shoving the unlocked door open-the hybrid called out for her parents.

"Edward! Bella! Where are you? I'm home. Come on. Seriously."

Rushing to every door, the small figure of this panicing girl, slamed everyone open-viewing empty rooms. Once again, the cars where gone.

"This isn't funny guys-come on. Stop playing," she hollered.

Pausing in the middle of the open room, the small girl started to realize the obivious.

"I just need to see your faces-" her small childish voice whispered into the empty house.

Turning to the recently entered bodies in the room with her, she turned to her imprinter.

"What-"

"Hold on," he held one finger to her lips then flew past her.

Standing in the middle of the room, Renesmee started to feel the loss coming onto her. The shortness of breath, her throat closed up, tight. Thuding of her heart filled the silent room, faster and faster every pulse. Numb, her body dropped to the floor, wrapping itself around her limbs.

Rushing back into the room, Jacob knelt down, and picked her up in his arms. Not immediatly-but slowly, she noticed the bunched up box he held next to her.

Leaving the house-the hybrid thought of never seeing it again. No matter what was happening now, this was her home, forever-and she didn't know if her and her small family would ever fill the empty space in the hidden household again. Her whole childhood-she spent living inside those walls. Now-they were filled with an yearning nothingness that use to be her sanctuary.

* * *

><p>With her fingers laced with Jacobs, the numbed girl stood emotionless as he argued with Sam and the elders.<p>

"They just left you with her-" Sam demanded answers.

"We discussed this. I agreed. It was my choice," Jacob insisted.

"So your just going to leave?" Billy, in his wheelchair asked with worried eyes.

"This is not a perminate thing. I will see you again."

Packing his things, Leah hurried to get everthing together.

"And you." Sam asked-pointing his fingers at the amazon beauty.

"I made an agreement along time ago with Jacob," Leah explained to them, trying not to look at her mother while she cried.

"You hate those bloodsuckers-"

"I'm not doing it for them-I'm leaving to help Jake and Ness. Honestly, your wasting our time-we are going to miss our flight"

A small moan excaped the young mahogany haired girl finally made an effort to speak-but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Everyone turned to her, watching her as she cringed in pain at Leah's words.

Sniffling, Sue Clearwater spoke-"Seth will go with you also. I want someone there for Leah-"

"Sue-I can't.." Jacob refused.

"He will protect Leah-if this has to happen, I want them together."

"I don't want him coming with us."

"Jake! I can help!" Seth incuraged him.

"Your young-"

"I can take care of myself."

"Sue, I don't want to have the burden of being responsable for both of your children-"

Cutting him off, Leah stated, "I will be responsable for Seth-and your younger than me. You just think of her okay-me and my kid brother will have each other's backs."

Nodding, Seth smirked.

"Fine" Jacob agreed, being left no choice.

* * *

><p>Pressing his lips to the forehead of the empty shell of a body-that was Renesmee, the warm-blooded man squeezed her hand.<p>

The brother and sister shapeshifters sat behind the imprinter and his imprintee on the small-clustered plane. Without noticing hardly anything, the chocolate hues of the emotionless girl glared out the window of the flying ride, slightly looking down.

Throughout the car ride over there, Seth had mentioned her lifeless aura once-and had got a death glare from both Leah and Jacob. Although he was only showing consern for the young girl, it was easier for her to be this way-for now.

Lifeless, empty, dead-Renesmee refused to think of the future-while her brain was set on memories of her happy past.

Landing, the small girl noticed the change in the air tempature. It was warm-almost as warm as the shapeshifters sourrounding her.

Not that it mattered much, but they had piled into a large dark-navy-blue truck. Silence filled the space. No one talked or said much other than agreeing on stopping for food.

Knowing she was in no condition to eat, Jacob ordered her a large water. Other than that-the list the human read back to them was long and could fill up at least nineteen grown adults.

After stopping to grab fast food-Jacob pulled the car into a motel parking lot. Without looking up, Renesmee noticed the change in the girl's voice as Jacob asked for a two beded room-since Leah and Seth had stayed back-she thought she'd flirt with the imprinter a bit. The mahogany-haired girl understood-Jacob was beautiful and it hardly looked as if he and the half-human were-together.

Annoyed with the comments of the girl behind the desk, Renesmee barked up at her, "I just vomitted in my mouth. Have some class, seriously."

Pulling the hybrid away, Jacob let out a little chuckle.

"She was a bit trashy for my taste."

Shrugging, Renesmee wanted to take back her jealous remark, but it was a bit late.

Then once again-changing so quickly they could hardly keep up with her-the young girl was numb.

After an hour or so of sitting on the light blue sheets of the bed, her brain finally started thinking upon what had happened today-or the day before.

Jacob had been the first one to get a shower that night. Leah sat on the other bed next to the one the hybrid occupided. Seth sat infront of the television, looking at the flashing lights of the screen.

Bella and Edward Cullen were gone-without a trace of where they went. Her uncles and aunts-grandparents were also no where in sight. Where had they gone? Had they left her? They were just-gone.

Breathing hard, the small girl wrapped her limbs around eachother, balling herself up as he throat tightened and salt water began to pour out her eyes. Huffing out warm air as her finger tips began to feel cold-the chill ran up her spine, down her legs and toward her heart.

With a towel hiched at his waste, Jacob looked person to person, checking to make sure the three had not got up and walked out. His eyes danced across Renesmee's awkward state-he walked over to her, closing his arms around her balled up figure.

Suffocating from the closer of her throat, her cries grew louder with every breath. The warmth of his skin ceased the tremendious pain of the cold feeling that had almost taken over her body.

For minuets-hours-seconds, she didn't know, they sat there. His skin carenessing her chilled body, bringing her back from the almost frozen numb person she was headed for.

"I don't understand.." the young girl repeated the sentance she had said hours ago.

Standing up, realseing her body from his hold, he walked over to the round table in the small room. Picking up one envlope in the middle of all the messed up papers and jumpled booklets.

Handing the envlope to Renesmee, he sat back down on the bed-watching her.

Ripping open the taped shut piece of paper she pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it-vampire writing-Edward's hand writing. Seeing it, made tears fall from her eyes-

_Dear Renesmee,_

_If your reading this-which I hoped you wouldn't ever have to-something has gone terriabley wrong. And looking at this paper, your waiting to be told what has happened. But there are so many reasons that this siduation could have occuried. All I know for sure is, right now-as I write this your young, still a little girl, beautiful-gosh I love you so much. I know Jacob is with you-although I don't always agree with him, I trust him with you. He will never hurt you, I know that, you can trust him too. Leah is probablly there too, that was Jacob's desition._

_Thing is, something-I'm not sure of what, but something has happened. We split for your safety. I am with your mother, Alice and Jasper. We will all be fine. Right now, you need to worry about you. Don't make any phone calls to anyone-understand that. You just have to believe that we will be alright. I love you, with all of my heart, Nessie. Never forget that. I know right now, this is hard. But I will see your beautiful face again-if not soon, one day. We will be together again. Promise._

_Love,_

_Edward_

* * *

><p>That morning, the small frame of the hybrid woke to Jacob's hand intertwined with her's as the sun carenessed her back. The boy in her bed was a few inches or so away from any of her other body parts but her hand, leaving space in between them. Opening her eyes, she noticed Leah walking back into the room with a couple plates filled with food.<p>

"Good morning kids" the amazon said lightly, as the three bodies still in bed groaned, "Get the hell outta bed losers."

"That's more like my sister," Seth stated, leaning up to sit on the bed across from the one Jacob and Renesmee occupied.

Slowly releasing his imprintee's hand, Jacob stood up and walked over to the table where Leah had set the food down.

Pulling herself up from under the sheets, rubbing her eyes as she looked into the bright window.

"You okay?" Seth asked, looking at the hybrid as she did this.

"Uh huh, yeah" the small girl mumbled, rolling out of bed.

Looking at the food infront of her, she suddently felt sick-and discusting, like she needed a hot shower.

"Do I have a b-" cutting her off, Leah grabbed a blue duffle bag and handed it to her lightly.

Turning away from the three large, tan shapeshifters, the young teenager headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Breathing in the warm air around her, the running water soaked into her marble skin, carenessing her tense musulces.<p>

_'It's all going to be okay. You'll survie. One day-E-dad promised, this is okay. Whatever is happening, no matter what I have him. Jacob will take care of me. No more crying-be strong. For Jacob.'_

Stepping out of the warm water, Renesmee grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

Throwing on shorts and a big light blue t-shirt that read 'Great Barrier Reef', this was her faviorte shirt-she had got it on a trip that her parents brought her on one year for the winter holidays. Trying not to look too hard at it now, the beautiful memories she had now, cause pain to her shattering heart.

Walking into the room full of shapeshifters, the small hands of the young girl dried her long curls with the towel.

The tall imprinter's eyes caught hers, for a few moments she did not move an inch. Right then, her walls that she had built up in the shower had almost smacked against the floor. Knowing what would happen this time, she quickly looked away, struggling to pull them up.

Breathing in, Renesmee layed down on the bed, turning her head to sunlight pouring from the window paine.

Leah took the trash and a couple dollars to get something to drink, walking like a model out of the room. Seth picked himself up and got into the shower, leaving the room only full of two people.

Walking over to the imprintee, Jacob looked down at her from his tall stance. Trying her best not to return her hues to his frame, she persistantly looked out at the light. Letting out a loud sigh, he sat at the corner of her feet.

"Ness," he huffed out, drawing object on her legs with his finger tips.

"Yes" the small voice of the girl whispered, as goosebumps crawled up her leg, covering her body.

Moving slightly, his body hovered over hers, his legs pressed to either side of her hips, the oversized hands of his were spaned out near her neck. Picking one of his hands up from the frabic material, he brushed his fingertips across her collor bone.

Breathing deeply, her hues turned to him. Like a switch on a lightbulb, he smiled and pressed his lips down on hers. Pulling him down to her, the young girl kissed him back, parting her own lips. Ever so lightly, she nibbled on his bottom lip. With a smile on his beautiful face, he dropped his other arm, wrapping it around her as he turned-pulling her on top of him. Freeing her mouth, he pressed his warm lips to her jaw, then her ear-her collar bone.

"Jake.." her hushed voice whispered, letting her hands fall down from his frame.

Pulling his head back up into her sight, he kissed her nose, then tangled his fingers with hers.

_Kiss. _

Running his hands down her body, he stopped at her hips.

_Kiss. _

Slowly, he pulled her under him again.

_Kiss._

"Jacob!" Leah shouted, the bottles of water falling from her hands.

Laughing Jacob kissed her lips once more before picking himself up off of the hybrid.

"What's your problem, Le?"

"Um-I see why Edward hates you? Like what the hell Jake?"

"What? I always got a birthday kiss on my birthday."

Annoyed that he remembered, she picked herself off the bed and grabbed one of the waters off the floor.

"You got birthday kisses from your sisters or your mother-and on the cheek" for enphisis, Leah pinched his cheek, "Not like-that"

Sipping the water, Renesmee agreed, "You know, she's right. Birthday kisses happen here," the hybrid pointed to her pale marble cheek.

With a chuckled, Jacob grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and held her face while he kissed her cheek.

Giggling, the small frame of the girl squrimed a bit, holding her hands up, as if to stop a dog from licking her.

"Well-nevermind" Leah stated, turning to go around them.

"Okay, okay" the half-breed mumbled through her giggles. Kissing her on the forehead once, he held her there, in his arms for a few minuets. Pressing his lips to hers once, twice, three times before letting her out of his demanding hold.

Running out of the bathroom with excitement, Seth had a large smile on his face, that could warm hearts for miles.

"It's your birthday!" his voice was high, like a little kid.

Leah and Jacob both cracked up with laughter at his attitude, and the childish expression on his face.

"No.."

"We have to celebrate!"

"Are you crazy, Seth?" the older sibling asked.

"Not quite.."

"We are hiding her away and you want to celebrate?"

Thinking hard about what came out of the amazon's mouth, the hybrid's attention turned to her imprinter.

"Tell me what's going on"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Run**

Breathing in sharply, the russlet-skinned man looked down.

"We should get going," his husky voice mentioned, sliding past the mahogany haired hybrid.

Not in the mood to argue with anyone, in fear of breaking down into tears that were all to willing and uncontrolable. Grabbing her back, the wind in this warm area smacked her damp hair against her face as she walked out to the navy truck.

Climbing into the passenger's seat, the chocolate hues did not leave his beauiful face as he pulled out of the motel parking lot. The darkening pain of the young girl's eyes burned into the side of his cheek, leaving scars as it scolded.

Finally, her eyes left his face, turning to look out the window-as they passed people on side walks. Normal people. Humans. Giggling girls-friends. Life's that were untouched-unbothered by whatever-whoever was stomping on hers-leaving it in the dust with the old Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Bringing a new-stong, scared but ready girl from the ashes, corrupting her into someone she'd hoped she'd never have to become.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for hours before anyone opened their mouth to sense the crumbling silence that had taken a toil on everyone in the crowded space.<p>

"It's getting cold" Seth mentioned, his forehead bunched into wrinkles of confusion.

"That means were headed the right way," Jacob insured him, keeping his eyes on the road.

After a moment, the young birthday girl got the courage to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Which way is that exactly?"

"North."

"Do I even get a hint?"

"It's cold-were vampires thrive."

"Vampires I know?"

"You know a bunch of bloodsuckers."

"Friends."

"You have a lot of bloodsucking friends."

"Ones that would tell me what the hell is going on and not beat around the bush?"

Ignoreing the voice of the pale member of the car, Jacob kept his iced gray-dirt hues on the road.

"The Denali's, does that mean anything to you?"

Gulping, Renesmee nodded. That meant something to her-that meant whatever was happening-whatever this was bad. And it was getting worse.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, after hours in the car-the stars shinning upon the light twilight sky-Jacob took a sharp turn off of the never ending highway.<p>

"Are we finally stopping?" Leah called from the back seat, where she had been snoring up until this moment.

"Thank god, the beast awakes" Seth mumbled through his teeth in excitement.

For a moment, the young hybrid caught a smile across her imprinter's face-then as quickly as it came-it faded, not reaching his beautiful gray-dirt eyes.

Along a one way street, the shapeshifter stopped the car.

"Where the heck is this place?" he questioned, flipping over the derections.

Looking up, the half-vampire's eyes noticed a dirt drive off the corner of the curve ahead of them.

"Take that," she mentioned, pointing at the way.

Driving the truck onto the dirt and rocky pathway, the truck took them far into the wood, until all you could see was the path infront of you and the bark of the trees to either side.

Slowly, the large castle-like mantion came into sight. This "household" was beauiful, after all vampire's lived here.

Pulling into the long gravel driveway, Jacob looked up at the large gray scale of the outside.

"What is up with these bloodsuckers-" before the russlet-skinned male could finish, the teenager had already opened the door and was climbing out.

As her feet rushed up to the door, her eyes scanned the dark windows of the gray walls-her hues catching a dark haired male watching her. Struggling to direct her vision to the door where she had knocked, her eyes looked back at him-his face was farmiliar, very farmiliar.

"Hel-oh dear goodness, Renesmee Cullen?"

The voice that said her name had been angelic, like chimes in the light wind. Turning to face the female voice, Renesmee's eyes widened. A white-pale, darkened gold eye, strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, a pair of dark red lips and the heighth of her grandmother stood infont of her-Tanya.

"You've grown up. Sorry, I'm taken by suprize at your beauty-you have a lot of your father in you"

"You must be Tanya?"

Renesmee knew, by the way she said 'father' and her strawberry blond locks. This Denali had once had a thing for mister Edward Cullen, but had been rejected.

"Yes, that would be me. Honestly though, my darling, your just as stunning to look at now, more than ever."

The warmth pressed against her back, making it's presense known through her light shirt.

"Yeah, no kidding" his husky voice mumbled.

"And that means your Jacob Black."

"That's me."

"Well, come inside, make yourselves at home. Go ahead and holler to the others also. There is some things we have to disscuss."

Following the blonde, the hybrid thought of her aunt Rosalie.

_'I'd been so cold to her. What if I never see her again?'_

Looking around, the inside seemed much cozier than the outside. Most of the unessisary frunature covering the house was gray, deep gray, light gray, gray marble, gray carpet, gray figures. Swallowing hard, the young girl tried not to stare, but the inside of the home was so elegant.

Opening large gray-stainded glass double doors, Tanya moved aside to show the long oak wood table full of coven's of vampires-inculding Carlsile and Jasper Cullen. With a smile spread wide across his face, Carlsile stood up and welcomed Renesmee's tiny figure into his arms.

"I missed you darling" his matured voice whispered to her.

Tears streaming down her face, the childish voice answered back, "I missed you too, Car."

* * *

><p>After taking a seat at the one end of the oak table, everyone had settled down, seeing the hybrid after so many years gave them all a wiplash.<p>

"Where do we go from here?" one of the Romanian Coven asked, Vladimir.

"We obiviously know why we are all here?" another Denali family member asked, Carmen-the only dark haired girl from that Coven.

"To help lil' Nessie" an girl with a deep accent said, Zafrina.

"Why is she in need of help now? Has she broken a law?" Amun, from the Egyptian Coven asked.

These vampires were all farmiliar too her, at first sight she connected them to the past memories she had of them.

"Of course she has" Vladimir was quick to doubt, his up tight frame tense.

"It would be all too easy for you too assume that, wouldn't it?" Benjamin said, sticking up for the young half-breed.

"Look at her, of course she's broken some sort of rule" Vladimir snapped.

"You do not know my grandaughter and taking a chance on passing judgement on a life that you have no knowlage of makes you completely ignoreant" Carlsile argued.

"I want no part in this, we should have never come. This is too risky the second time around" Vladimir stood, his coven member, Stefan, following.

Rising from the table, the angered strawberry blonde vampire slammed her fist against the wood, snaping it.

"Why did you come? Are you here to spy? Will you go back to Aro and report-"

"How dare you veggan!"

"She is young. When you where at this age, you messed up a few times and had to pay the consequesnces, but we were all there for you."

"Tell me, plastic, what has she done for me? I owe you, not her!"

"You want to repay your deat? Help me, help her. I owe the Cullen's my life, and you owe me yours. Save her from the same fate you had, and your free."

Teeth clenched, Vladimir sat back down at the table, legs turned as if ready to leave at anything that made him nervous.

"If you don't mind me asking, what have I done?" the small childish voice of the hybrid asked.

All eyes were on her, golden hues-mixed with red ones and the brown and hazel of the shapeshifters in the crowd-were all on her.

Sincerely, Tanya's wind chime voice began to explain, "The shapeshifter, over there-he imprinted on you, yes?"

"Yes"

The small room became tense, as if they were waiting for that answer-as if they all felt, what they couldn't, squeemish. The eyes of the young half-breed looked upon all of the faces in the room-most of them were worried, sick or scared. They looked at her as if she was an outcase-un wanted, not normal. Only three stood out-Carlsile was reasureing her, Jasper had acceptance spreed acoss his face. Quickly, her chocolate brown hues glanced at Jacob-his warm expression was enough for her.

"You've accepted the imprint?"

"Yes."

Some light gasps julted out of members of the table's mouths, some looked away in discussed.

"Aro knows this-he knew when you were told. This-you and your partner-is against the law."

"What law?"

"The mixing of two harmful-dargerous species, the pairing of diffrent non-human creatures that can reproduce with one another. The consequesnces of this kind of law-is decapication."

A warm mumbled breath left the mahogany haired female's mouth, "What.."

"Death, Renesmee. He will kill you and your imprinter. Without mercy."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the wide steps of the dark castle like home, the mahogany curls hid the face of a broken half-human, half-vampire female.<p>

The one thing that Renesmee Cullen had a skill in was not letting things get to her-pretending to be strong. For a long time, this was something everyone who crossed her path was aware of. Now-she was weak, brittle and scared like a child. Everything that was her-who she was-who she wanted to be-who she loved, was her death sentance. The only person she trusted with everything, with herself was the one person who she'd die for living around.

Slat water streamed down her face, everything about her-her pretend life-her strength-her heart-her mind, was breaking-cracking into ashes of nothingness. She was breaking into an empty waste of space.

Could she do what they were asking of her? Could she hide for the rest of her life? Run for her-for him? To save him. Was she strong anymore? Now that all her walls have crashed onto the warmth around her-that was her imprint. Now that all her fairytale life has been removed from reality. Now that she was raw, like a new person.

Searching for the strength-the hope-the love to get her through this, she came up empty. All that was her-was him. He was her strength-her hope-her love. There was no other way, she had to do what they asked. Run, maybe forever-with him. By herself-she wouldn't survive.

There was a slight click, like a door shutting. Sucking up her tears, the girl's small hands wipped across her face, rushing to dry her tears before whoever this was could see this. Her-snapping into millions of tiny useless pieces.

A cold hand brushed through her raggity tangles, finding her ivory skin behind all of the shadows of hair. Zafrina-a beautiful, chocolate dark brown hair, deep skinned, golden eyed Amazon Coven member sat next to her.

Gulping hard, Renesmee sniffled up the rest of her 'falling to pieces' expression.

"Don't make much effort darling-this is hard, we all understand that."

"Vampires hide it much better than I can."

"We can do a lot of things, honey. Not all of them are favored. Today-Vladimir was jealous. Of you. You don't understand how much we all treasure what you have."

"It's not all that great."

"Why don't you think so?"

"I'm weak.."

"Your much stronger than you think."

Giving up on letting her mouth explain, she placed her hand to the dark cheek of the vampire, showing her exactly how weak she was.

After she removed her hand, the South American beauty realized, "You don't have a choice in this. That-dog-he's all you have."

Nodding, the hybrid looked infront of her, to the wood.

"You'll be fine, Ness."

"How do you know?"

"First of all, Benjamin and I will be joining you and your little run away crew for a while. All of us will help-swiching off. It's the only way we see fit to protect you to the most certain amount we can. We all have your back, little one. And secondly, the boy-that imprinter of yours, nothing will hurt you with him around-he won't let it."

"This isn't fair to him."

"He imprinted on you?"

"I made the choice, he couldn't have."

"Renesmee, he'd rather run forever from death-than be away from you for a second."

"It's not something I'm thankful for."

"Why's that?"

"He's cursed. This isn't the life he should have. If I didn't exist-"

"He'd never be truely happy, don't you see that."

"It would have been better, plus he wouldn't of known the alternative."

"You have so much to learn, lil' one."

Pressing her deep skinned hand on top of the ivory pale that was the hybrid's knee, Zafrina tried to comfort her. Resting her head against the South American beauty's chest, Renesmee swallowed deep, buirring her pain inside.

Slowly, Zafina's powers began to crawl up on Renesmee, taking her mind off death. The Amazon member's power was a 'very straighforward illusion' as her father put it.

Soon, rainforests and waterfalls filled the young girl's head, shoving away fears and pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Prepare**

Through out the next few days, Renesmee was forced by Jasper to train-not just with physical defense, with her power also. Jasper watched her, closely as she practiced. Jacob was also always close by, intreged by his imprintee.

"I wonder..." Eleazar mumbled, his lengthy fingers pressing to his chin, while he dropped the hybrid's hand.

His face was confuseing, thinking. In the seconds before, the mahogany haired half-breed had shared with him her mind, one of the things about the young girl that was unquie. The willing way she showed people what she was thinking through her fingertips.

"Kate, come over here please," the tall, only male Denali called to his family member.

Rushing over, the pale exsentric toehead blonde smiled at the Renesmee.

"You remeber Kate's power?" Eleazar asked, turning to the young Cullen.

"Vaguely," she answered.

With a little laugh, Kate explained, "You were young. I can shock, in the simplest of sense, like a tazer. It use to be in my fingertips and palms, as your power is. But Eleazar, I don't understand. How can I help her? She can only show people what she is thinking?"

"There was a young boy, who's name slips from my mind, in the Volturi while I was in the guard. Now dead, but she had a power like Renesmee's, certaintly not the same. But instead of just through palm, she projected it, like Bella can-"

Hearing her mother's name made the young teenager cringe-but Eleazar went on.

"She could also do the opposite, take away her memories from ever entering someone's mind. It wasn't very strong though. Only took back a few seconds."

"You want me to show Renesmee how to project her thoughts?"

"Only if she has something worth projecting to others that could be harmful."

The male took the pale half-breed's hand in his. Nodding, the imprintee pressed her hand to his cheek. Showing him the pain she felt, the worry, the love, the inner confilct she had with Jacob Black.

Gulping, as she removed her hand from his face, he was ashtonished.

"That's it. Go ahead and try to teach her Kate. Then we will work with the others to reflect her power and take back memory. She is strong, like her mother. It won't be very hard."

After stepping far away from the two, Eleazar watched, along with Jasper, Zafina, Jacob, Leah, Carlsile, Benjamin and Vlaimir just outside the clearing.

With a smile, Kate took Renesmee's hands in her own.

"Do exactly as I say," Kate ordered.

Nodding, the hybrid agreed.

"Shut your eyes. Take a deep breath. Think-hard. Give me your thoughts. Give everyone your thoughts. Tell them without speaking. Show them your pain. Hurt them, like you hurt."

For a moment that seemed like forever, she pushed-her thoughts screaming.

"Try again-harder."

Once again, she pushed them out. Feeling lightheaded, her breath became sharp.

"That's it."

Blood spilled from her nostrals as she held onto Kate's hands tighter, this practice took a toil on her in a way that was physical.

"Her thoughts are getting louder. Don't stop her Kate. Hold your breath," Eleazar hollered at them.

"I can feel them on her skin, and around me," Kate yelled back to Eleazar.

Fast, like a whiplash, the two girls fell to the ground, on their knees.

"That's it. Don't stop, Ness. I can feel it."

Then, a screeching scream came from Renesmee's lips, as she let out all of her hurt-pain. A second later, Kate was screaming also, dropping off of the mahogany haired girl's hands like a dead fly off a light bulb.

With her hands spread open, everyone standing near the edge of the clearing started to feel it.

"Ness, stop. Stop!"

Just as it left his mouth-the limb body of the girl fell over.

* * *

><p>Waking, the chocolate brown hues opened, in the same place they had shut.<p>

Carlsile held her, cleaning the blood off her.

"It only took one try.." Eleazar's voice was nearly clear, her ears rung from the screams.

"She nearly tore me limb from limb without touching me. It needs to be perfected. She needs a stronger teacher. I was near done," Kate explained,

"If she can hurt an expiernced vampire like Kate, on the first try-think of what she could do with practice," Jasper's strong southren accent was becoming clear.

"Hurting herself is not something we are kind with" Carlsile mentioned.

"She's strong," Vlaimir agreed.

"It nearly killed her!" Jacob argued, putting his two sense in.

"The dog is right, her safety is what we are all here for" Zafina stated.

"You make a good point-but if needed, with practice-it may not affect her like this every time. Think of what she could do in battle, with her mother and a freezer, she could be unstopable. I've never seen anything like it before" Eleazar pointed out.

"A freezer?" Jasper asked, the term unknown to him.

"Yes, there is a boy, by the name of Jupmi, I came across in Hawaii, that can stop things from moving. With projection, he can freeze miles of people, but only for a couple of seconds. Making the impact of any power intensifed with no way of fighting back. In the morning I will search for him," Eleazar stated.

Bending down to Renesmee, Jasper brushed the pale half-breed's cheek.

"Can you try again, once more. I want to try something?"

"Yes" the young girl mumbled.

"Eleazar, you must teach, I'm still recovering," Kate insisted.

Nodding, Eleazar took the small frame into his arms, holding her up long enough for her to find balance.

Everyone backed up a couple miles more away, waiting for the impact.

Jasper stood, a few steps away from the two.

"Close your eyes, Ness. Deep breath. Let them feel what you do."

Pushing, suddently, her thoughts changed, her mood changed-Jasper was useing his power on her.

Gulping hard, with a new feeling-she pushed outward. This time, it took longer for her to crumble into pudding.

Within seconds, Eleazar dropped, letting go off her hands, twisting and turning in diffrent directions as he screamed.

Then, it hit the ones outside the clearing, making them drop to their feet. Never touching Renesmee's physical being.

"Stop!" Jasper ordered.

Bending over Eleazar, Renesmee touched his face with happy feelings to bring his lifeless body back. Gasping, he came back from the pain that had overwhelmed him.

"Jasper-you gave feelings to her that weren't hers-" Kate realized.

"Yes."

"That were the transition-it never touched her-"

"Exactly. Because she's never known and can't know that feeling-it didn't harm her."

"Your a genius," Eleazar stated, picking himself off the ground.

"She'll be unstoppable," Jasper stated.

"She's ready."

* * *

><p>Later that day, the chocolate eyed hybrid sat on the pale gray and blue bedding in Tanya's room, looking out the window into the cloud covered sky.<p>

"Um, what colors look best on you?" the strawberry blonde asked, pressing fabrics to the girl's cheeks, "Red, yellow, pink, tourqouise."

Laughing, the young teen asked, "Why does it matter?"

"I have tons of clothes that would fit you and plus-we don't want you looking dumpy infront of your man."

"He's not my man?"

"You love him, right?"

"Of course."

"And he loves you?"

"So he says."

"Then he's yours."

"Easy as that?"

"Easy as that. And hopefully not-but we don't know how long this will go on for. You'll grow up in between all of this-grow into a woman, and soon enough, he won't be able to keep his hands off you. So why not give him something pretty to rip off."

Nervously, the half-human girl blushed, laughing.

"Seriously, Ness. It's not a laughing matter."

"Are we going to have the sex talk now Tanya?"

"No-this is why I'm not a mother. I'm just believe that it should be special, you know? Wearing old tattered clothes makes it like every other human-skanky hook up."

"Gosh, no one should take you out-ever."

With a small giggle, Tanya continued, "In all seriousness though, you've thought about it right?"

"Duh! I have human horemones."

"Oh, that's right. So it's bound to happen sometime."

"Maybe."

"Why do say that?"

"He's never-you know-indicated.."

"Doesn't mean he's not thinking about it."

"I'd call him a pervert if he was!"

"Age is but a number."

"Your boyfriend isn't five years older than you."

"Do you care?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Ness. Tell me the truth."

"No, I don't care."

"So if he made a move-you would?"

"I have no idea-I can't even think right to kiss him most times."

"It will come with time."

"Sure.."

"For now, we are going to make you look irrisitable"

"Yeah-okay, whatever you say."

Giggling, the two girls looked at each other.

"Oh-I almost forgot," Tanya said, rushing to the bookcase on the other side of the room, "your father would kill me if I didn't give you these."

Turning to face her, Tanya carried three large diary's.

Gasping, Renesmee stood and touched them. Ever since she knew how to read, the hybrid had asked her father to look through his journal's. He'd always say 'not until your older'. Now they stood infront of her.

Holding the books in her own hands, she asked, "They were here?"

"Yes. They left a few days before you showed up with Alice. Edward made sure I knew to give it too you. You can't be with them, Aro will see it. It's far too easy for him."

Nodding, the young mahogany haired hybrid flipped open the page, her chocolate hues filling with tears as she read through her father's words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Ready**

Swallowing back the sobs, the mahogany haired hybrid hugged her uncle tight.

"Your going to be fine. Be strong. If needed, you know what to do" Jasper said through his southren accent, reminding her of what she'd been taught over this week of training.

"When you find them-you'll give this to my parents?" the young girl handed a white envlope to her uncle.

"Of course," he promised, kissing the top of her head before letting go of her, tucking a curl behind her hair.

Turning away from her friends and family, Renesmee let her glance lay on the faces who would fight for her-die for her until the end. For once, she was grateful for this fairytale life that she had been given, knowing that looking at each face infront of her-were beings that would settle into her heart as soon as she left, they would forever be with her. In her heart.

Skipping up to her window, the strawberry blonde vampire giggled, "I'm coming with you. I have to. I want to make sure your okay."

Closing the passenger door, her chocolate hues caught Jacob and Carlsile talking, the warm blooded boy'd back turned to her. Trying to ignore them, her vision caught sight of Zafina, Tanya and Benjamin climbing into an old muslce car behind the navy truck. Smiling to herself, her mind began to wonder why all these beings gave up so much for her.

Shaking her head clear, the voices in the back of the truck came into her hearing.

"Yo, Ness. How come you've never tried that thing-ya know when you almost kill people-before?" Seth asked, shoving himself inbetween the two front seats.

"Cause it hurts others."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of hurt.."

Pressing her warm hand to the pale shoulder of the half-breed, Leah smiled up at her. Laying her hand on top of Leah's, Renesmee smiled back.

"Can you do that-with ya know-good feelings?"

"I guess I could."

"Great-now we have something to do during these car rides."

With a giggle, the teenager agreed, "Sure, Seth."

Slamming the door, Jacob started the car.

Waving at her friends as their faces faded into meaningful memories as they left the castle home.

Breathing in, the young girl asked, "Where to now?"

"Airport."

"And after that?"

"Isle Esme."

* * *

><p>Watching the ocean as the large boat left a trail as it skid across the waves, the hybrid felt herself drifting off.<p>

Once they walked into the dock infont of the glass household in the middle of the shoreline. As tired as she was-all the young girl could think of was swimming.

That night, no one said much. With as big of a house as it was, Leah and Seth shared a room that had two twin beds, Zafina had a small room, as did Tanya, Benjamin had one to himself so did Renesmee-Jacob desided he was sleeping on the couch.

Since they had entered the truck the day before, the imprinter had been acting very distant, oddly enough toward his imprintee.

Everyone had piled into the living room, for no apparent reason other than to feel safe. Sitting next to the warm blooded male on the small couch-where he had clamed his room.

As soon as their hands touched, he stood, and said, "I'm hungry."

Annoyed, the mahogany haired girl stood up also, stareing him down hard. Desiding this was a perfect time to try projecting something non-painful, he focused souly on Jacob. Her mind ran through her memories of him hugging her, laughing with her, smiling at her, kissing her. Turning away from her, he grinned his teeth together.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked him, demanding in a low tone.

"I don't have one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well now I do."

"What would that be?"

"You-mutt!"

Rolling his eyes, the shapeshifter left the room.

"Here we go again," Leah mumbled, shrugging at them.

Angry at him, her arm slammed into the drywall near her arm, breaking it into a oval hole.

"Stop breaking things," Jacob hollered from the kichen.

"Don't walk away from me damnit!"

"What do you want from me, Ness?" he asked, walking back into the room

Standing there, with her fists at her sides, her body was numb.

"Does this happen often?" Tanya asked, looking at Leah for answered.

"Often is an understatement."

"Stop ignoring me!" Renesmee insisted.

"Fine!" he raised his voice right back at her, "What problem do you have with me today?"

"You being fake-like you don't reconize me."

"And your point is?"

"Knock it off!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Your pushing me away cause you think I need it."

"You do."

"Don't tell me what I need. You don't know what I need, Jacob."

"Your right, I don't. Neither do you."

"Shut up!"

"No, Ness. You don't need this-you and me right now. Honestly."

"I don't give a damn what you think."

"Well, frankly, I do."

"Too bad."

"What are you going to do about it? You can't make me stay around you."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"You can't."

Walking up to the shapeshifter, the teenage girl fluttered her eyelashes.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Jacob, I want you to kiss me."

Before she finished, his lips smashed into hers, holding her face in his hard hands. Locking her fingers tips around his forearms, the imprintee held onto him. After a few moments, he let go, pressing his forehead against her mechaincally-just like always.

Opening his eyes, he jerked away from her, "You know, you really piss me off sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your so coniving."

"Shit happens."

"Leave me alone, kid."

"Why should I?"

"Cause your driving me nuts and I need you away from me-right now."

"And if I don't."

"I'm going to say something. And your going to hate me. Seriously, go away."

"I don't want to."

"You need to."

"Gosh, you are such an ass."

"Oh well."

"Get over yourself, Jacob."

"I'll work on that one too."

Turning around, her head cocked back to look at him as she dropped her dress in the middle of the floor-leaving only silk white panties on as she walked out onto the beach.

Wide eyed, he watched her, as she ran across the white sand and dove into the dark waters. Grinding his teeth together, he walked back into the kichen. For a few moments, his hands polverized the granet counter top.

Then-slamming to door open, he walked out onto the sand, stipping his shirt off then his cut offs. Running toward her, into the crashing waves, he came up behind her, running his hands up her arms.

Shifting to meet his eyes, the hybrid pressed her bare chest to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips brushed against his.

Gulping hard, the shapeshifter grabbed onto her, picking her up out of the salty waters, hiching her legs around his waste. Forcing his lips on hers, resting his hands on her hips as he slowly moved his finger tips across her back, locking behind her waist.

Tangling her hands in his hair, her half nude body pressed against his torso. Parting her own lips, she dug her teeth into the skin of his bottom lip. A soft groan passed through his lips, breathing hard onto her flesh. The fire burned up her skin, setting flames off at every inch of her body. Everything was in ashes around her, the only clear thing in her mind was the two of them, lighting up in a scolding heat.

Trying her best to ignore the fire that ran throughout her body, her mind was pushing out her thoughts-through her skin-controling the area in which she projected. Suddently, Jacob gasp. It worked-her thoughts settled in his head, showing him with every bit of fleash what she thought-felt.

_'I love you, jerk. Don't forget that'_

Pressing her lips to his jaw, tracing her brushing mouth to his ear-down his neck, to his collar bone. The connection broke when he groaned again, carring her over to the shore-where he fell on top of her.

As he kissed her nude body, the mahogany haired hybrid reconnected her thoughts to him, releaseing them on her skin. Her breath's came up sharp-her heart beat double time, her finger nails dug into the sand and her body slightly rose up. A light moan came from her parted lips inbetween her straggled breathing as she closed her eyes.

The shapeshifter forcefully ran his palms over her skin, his face coming back into her view. Kissing her lightly, his hands caught hold of the only thing covering the bottom half of her body.

Gulping loudly, the young hybrid opened her eyes-staring into his intensly. For half a second-the feeling of uncomfort filled her being-her power pushing these things toward him. As fast and hard as it came on-it was gone, and her body gave off a 'ready' feeling toward her imprinter.

Shaking his head, the shapeshifter released her silk panites and placed his hands to either side of her face, brushing the damp curls from her pale ivory skin.

"Don't try and trick me, Ness."

With her thoughts still shouting into his head through her skin_-'I want this'_

"I'm not argueing with you about this."

_'Jacob..I want you.'_

"No."

_'Please..'_ her finger tips ran down his torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them.

"Ness, I can't."

_'Yes, you can.'_

"I know, this makes you uncomfortable."

_'I'm fine.'_

"So you want to do this-"

_'Yes!'_

"With everyone watching from the window," his head tilted toward the house.

Quickly, her hues glanced at the window-where all five faces jerked away-trying to act normal in the hallway. A little giggle came out of Renesmee's lips.

_'Well, why don't we just give them what they are looking for?'_

"Cause-when you and me cross that line, it will be only you and me. No viewers"

_'Oh, Jacob-your such a romantic' _her thoughts sarcastly said to him.

WIth a light chuckle, he picked himself off her, standing above her-"Nah, it's just something that I've put a lot of thought it."

Then, he was out of sight. Bending to sit up, the chocolate hues of the hybrid looked along the water, watching it as it crashed at her small feet. Stil projecting-her thoughts were loud on her skin, happy thoughts-content thoughts.

_'He thinks about it?'_

Smiling to herself, in a way it made her feel a bit overjoyed-that they were on the same page. Suddently, oversized hands pressed their finger tips to the half-human's ribs, his thumb slightly brushing acorss her breasts. Standing her up, his arms wrapped around her nude torso-hugging her tightly-his cut offs were covering his boxers and his shirt was thrown over his arm.

_'I love you, Jacob'_

"Your sure about that?"

_'It's the one of the only things I'm sure of.'_

"Sure, sure."

_'Want to hear those things-'_

"Go ahead and inlightlen me."

_'Number one-I love you, and only you. And that will never fade or become a jaded feeling, it's too stong. Number two-I love everything about you, your eyes, lips, face, body, mind, voice, touch. The things you say-do _everything_. Number three-right now, you feel what I do. Everything I do-feel you have.'_

"And the rest-"

"Means nothing to me.."

Shifting his arms around her, he turned her body to face him-kissing her mouth. Once. Twice. Three times before holding her arms up in the air so he could slip the large white v-neck over her head. Brushing a lock of curls behind her ear, he smiled-wide, and it caught his eyes.

Smiling back-she asked, "I want to have you, Jacob."

"And you will-not right now."

"But-"

"No buts. Your killing me right now, this is hard to tell you no-to this."

"So don't."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I promised someone along time ago."

"A person? Promised them what? That you wouldn't sleep with me?"

"No-that I'd wait til' the time was right."

"Edward.." the half-vampire's teeth grinded together.

"No, he has nothing to do with this."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, it's not him."

"Then who?"

"Your mother."

"Why?"

"When she first found out that I imprinted on you-she was concerned. About our age difference, and how I would always be a few step in front of you. So I promised her to wait-for that."

"You promised my mother you wouldn't sleep with me?"

"No-not even I'm that stupid," he paused to laugh, "No, I promised her that I'd wait until you were ready. Think about you before myself in such."

"So-you are stupid."

"I'm smart."

"It wouldn't kill you to think of you sometimes."

"I do-did. If I was thinking of you all the time-like I should, I wouldn't of came out here and teased you."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind, though."

"Your bi-polar."

"Just a little."

Laughing, the warm-blooded male stood, holding his imprintee. For a few moments, Renesmee forgot about everything-everything but this. But her and him. Nothing else mattered right now. Just the imprinter and his imprintee-stanidng on the vacant beach. Diving deeper into her heart-in love with Jacob Black. That was it. Nothing else matters.

* * *

><p>Laying next to her personal sun, the sixteen year old did not pull the covers up to her that night. There was no reason. He was her warm blanket-covering every body part that needed coverage. Plus it was so humid outside that without the air conditionaier, Renesmee would overheat.<p>

"Goodnight angel," Jacob's breath breathed onto her neck, "I love you."

Shutting her eyes-it was back-her reaccureing nightmare that had taken a break on her figure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Castle Walls**

_Once again-I was in the place, with the horrid creature. _

_Sucking in thick air, the I looked around me-noticing something about the area. I'd seen it before, not in this light. During day-had I been here? No-just seen it. But where?_

_"Long time, no see beautiful."_

_His voice said to me. Who was he-damnit!_

_"What do you want now?"_

_"I see your still with that mutt."_

_"That will not change."_

_"Oh, you think so?"_

_"I know so."_

_"Well, your a bit clueless, aren't you. So much has happened since the last time we've talked."_

_"It's been a long time, indeed. It was nice for a while."_

_"So, you've run away from home."_

_"Why would I tell you anything!"_

_"I already know-but your getting tough to read."_

_Read? I knew this term-to vampires, like Alice. He knew my future-and was minupulating it to his benifit. I'm not going to let anything he says get to me this time-it will be what he wants. _

_"Isn't that just too bad."_

_"It is. But it won't be long now. I will find you."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"Something that would mean nothing to you right now-but it will soon."_

_"Go away. I will no longer fall into your traps. You want to see my future? Then watch me live it-without your infulences."_

_"Sure, whatever you say darling."_

_Then-it came it me. This place-it had been on the news before I'd left Folks. A girl died-a young girl._

_"How'd if feel?"_

_"How'd what feel darling?"_

_"Killing that girl."_

_"Haven't you spent your time wisely."_

_"I'm not as ignoreant as you make me out to be."_

_"Honestly, it was rewarding-but she wasn't the one I was waiting for."_

_"Oh well, huh?"_

_"Yes-it was unfortanuate. I was hoping for that young quileute girl-Claire, I think her name is."_

_"Don't you lay a finger on her!"_

_"I do what I want. No one tells me otherwise. This is what makes me stonger than the male you've grown fund of."_

_"He has a heart-that's what makes him a better man than you."_

_"He's weak-cause of you."_

_"Your wrong."_

_"I'm never wrong Ms. Cullen."_

_Then, just like every time-there was a scratch against my neck. _

_But nothing happened-no pain. Suddenly, cold hands where on me-touching me-in ways they shouldn't be. Without a second to spare, my clothes were on the ground-leaving only my farmiliar silk white underware. The freezing finger tips slid down my body. _

_This wasn't the touch I wanted-the touch I yearned for. It was cold-hard-forceful. It wan't Jacob's hands on me-it wasn't right._

_Pushing-hard to protect myself from this monster-I threw I pain out-at him. _

_Screeching I was the only one feeling anything-_

"Ness-wake up. Come on. Stop-hush. Shh" the husky voice filled her ears.

Gasping for air, her mouth closed-she had been screaming-in reality, here in Jacob's arms.

"S-so-sorry" the young voice mumbled through her fresh tears.

With her scared hues-the young girl scanned the room, checking for proof that it was a dream. At the door-stood Zafina, Tanya, Benjamin, Seth and Leah-with worried looks on their faces.

"It was just a dream-your okay."

"No-no it's real. Jacob he's real."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But he killed that girl-the one in the woods in Washington. It was him."

Stepping in the conversation-Benjamin asked, "He's talking to you-in your dreams yes?"

"Yes."

"Eleazar told me about a Volturi member-he's new. He can enter dreams of others and read their future through their dreams."

"Yes-your right" Tanya stated-looking at Renesmee, "Oh, gosh. They will know-did he see anything?"

"Would he tell her?" Benjamin questioned.

"It's apart of his power-he has too."

Thinking hard, the young girl gulped loudly, "No."

"Good, we'll be safe here for now."

Turning away from the crowd at the chocolate hues turned to her imprinter.

Holding her face in his hands-he breathed deeply with her-holding her close to him.

Hearing the footsteps leave the room-the hybrid whispered to Jacob, "He-Jake-he.."

"Ness, what is it?"

"He.."

"What?"

Knowing that it would be impossible for her to let the horrid thing pass through her lips. Pushing out her thoughts from their barrier, from her palms to the area surrounding the two of them, like a bubble. Slowly, carefully for his reaction-she showed him the monster, the hands of the monster-his hands on her, touching her.

Growling, the shapeshifter begged her, "Stop, please Ness. I can't-I can't."

Nodding, the imprintee closed her aura back into her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

Standing, the warm blooded male paced back and forth in the room, "Don't be-I want to know, I mean-you can tell me anything-but seeing it-"

"I couldn't get it out of my mouth."

"It's okay."

"Jake-he-he scares me. It's not the same-with you, yes I'm a bit uncomfortable. But I want to want you-with him-I-I just makes me sick when he touches me-"

Grinding his teeth, the male tried to control himself, from phaseing into his other figure.

Watching him, the young girl knelt on the bed, grabbing his arm-pulling his body to her. Pressing her forehead to his, the hybrid took his face in her hands.

"Shh, Jacob. It's okay. It is. Don't do this. Settle down. Calm. It's fine. Just you and me-hush."

Ever since she'd first seen him phase out of anger, she'd spent her time learning how to calm him. He tells her that only she can do it-and how he never wants to be without her. That he needs her-to calm him.

The imprinter's breathing settled into a normal pase-his tempature went back to normal also. Smiling through her timid expressions, a light fake laugh escaped her lips.

"Were both a bit hopeless, huh."

Looking into her chocolate hues, a tear formed in his left eye.

"I can't stand the idea of somone-touching you-that way. I can't think of someone-a bloodsucker, out of all things-laying there hands on you."

Gulping hard, the mahogany haired beauty admitted, "I know, and I can't hurt him. He's protected."

"I want to kill him, Ness. Rip him limb from limb-do you understand?"

Nodding the small frame of the female wrapped her arms around his torso. Swallowing, the warm blooded boy hugged her close-folding into her.

Holding her tight, in a warm imbrace, the young girl settled in her own skin. The sound of his calmed breathing heated her insides, turning them to a warm puddy soup.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ness, you can't even begin to comprehend how many nights I stayed awake wishing for those words to come out of your mouth."

"How does it feel to hear them?"

"It feels like-like every painful thing in my life is gone-I can't feel anything but content. It's like I know any minuet could be my last, and I don't care because I've given all I can to you. It also feels like everything I've done up until now had been a mistake-if I would have stayed away, let you grow up and fall in love with someone good for you-maybe I wouldn't be worrying about how short of a life you've lived and how unhappy you are right now."

Letting the words soak into her throught process, the brown eyed half-breed gasped.

"Don't think like that."

"Why? It's true, you could be in school right now, with teenagers your age, with boys who could give you a semi-normal life. You would be sleeping in a safe bed without worry. You'd be safe-as hard as I've tried to keep you safe, your not and it kills me."

"Jacob you don't understand-"

"Renesmee Cullen, you don't understand. I want whatevers best for you, that's all I've always wanted. But I was selfish and now I've put you in danger and I will never forgive myself for that."

"Listen to me," tears began to form under her chocolate hues, thinking of how misrable she'd be without him and the pain he is going through, "No matter what you say, this isn't your fault. Why can't you see without you, I'm not me. I'm not full, without you I'm only half-half of a whole that is us. If you'd stayed away, I would have never known what it's like to have someone understand me, I would have never known a true friend, or how strongly I can feel about one person. There are so many things that you've brough into my life that I would be misrable without. Maybe I would have found someone else, and maybe I would have been out of dangers way-but Jacob I'd give my life a thousand times over to feel the things that you make me feel, I'd rather be on the brink of death with you then safe in my bed with anyone else."

Gulping hard, Jacob bent his head down to kiss her forehead, "And even though I don't understand that and might not never understand it, I am eternally grateful for it."

"It's so ridiculous for you to think I would ever be happy without you."

"You think I could be happy without you."

"I think you could be home, with your pack were your suppost to be, none of you wanting me ever made any sense."

"And you wanting me does?"

"To me it does."

"Fair enough."

"I love you, with everything I have."

"I love you," he kissed her temple once, "why is it that you can say the most beautiful words I've ever heard come out of any person's mouth and all I can get out is bull."

"I'm Edward Cullen's daughter, it's in the genes."

"No kidding."

"I have a way with words."

"I've noticed, it's like no matter what'd you'd tell me, I'd believe it."

"It scares me sometimes, the way you react to things I want."

"Sometimes, it's like I don't have a choice but it fades."

"You shouldn't listen to me so much."

"You make me happy."

"What if I made you sad?"

"I'd get over it."

"Do I scare you?"

"Honestly?"

"Depends, would you lie to me?"

"No."

"I want to truth then."

"You frighten the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"You could completely shatter me, break my existance."

"I know."

"Do I scare you?"

"No, you make me nervous though."

"How?"

"Your too willing, it's like if I told you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it."

"Only if you came with me."

"Were a pretty messed up pair."

"As mess us as they get."

Yawning, the young girl pressed closer to her imprinter.

"Goodnight, Ness."

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you more."

For a while, the two slept peacefully, like two evenly weighted peices of bricks attached to eachother, floting out into sea.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Promblems**

For a couple weeks, the seven very diffrent creatures stayed in the beach house on Isle Esme, trying their best to get along. Recently, the young hybrid had stopped demanding so much of the shapeshifter, and began practicing her powers as nuasume.

Tayna crossed the room with such grace and poise, the mahogany haired girl could hardly watch the vampire any longer. Looking down at her hands folded across her lap, she breathed out loud.

"What's wrong?"

Jerking her head up, Renesmee had been asked this question every day by the same person for the last year, and hearing Tayna's voice, it had a farmiliar tone to it, like she was pictureing her families voice appearing in other's tounges.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Because, are you alright darling?"

"Yes, it's just-you-you sounded like Rose when you said that."

"I don't mean to make you think of your family, Ness. If it hurts you so, I will go."

"No-no! Tayna don't leave. It's fine, it's conforting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's fine. When do you think we will hear from them?"

"Well, Jasper is suppost to swich off with Benjamin next week when we leave here."

"So soon?"

"We've been here a while, Ness."

"I know, it just-you know-more changes."

"I know sweetheart, but Jasper's been with your parent's, he'll be able to fill you in."

"I guess."

"Your nervous it will be bad news?"

"Of course."

"Well, if it is, you'll have Jasper and Eleazar's found Jupmi and we'll be meeting with him soon. You'll be unstoppable."

"What if I mess up?"

"Then we'll all gladly die for you."

"Why? What have I ever done for anyone?"

"Your you."

Grinding her teeth, the young girl stopped out of the room and down the hallway.

Laughing together, the three shapeshifters sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

Trying not to look at any of them she walked out the door and onto the sand, walking until her feet hit the water. What if she swam until she couldn't anymore? Could everyone go home? Stay out of harm's way? Live happy lives like her three loved ones pretended to be, sitting at the table? Like her family hiding away from their homes? Could they be happy without her? Maybe. They would be safe. That's all that mattered to her.

Listening for the laughter she had heard from the house, there was only two soloem voices now.

_"Don't, Jacob. She needs to be alone."_

_"What happened?"_

_"She's upset with herself."_

Renesmee had a right to be upset with herself, or so she thought. Everyone would eventually get over it. They would be happy again. And Jacob? Well, he'd be alive. That's all that mattered, and one day if not soon, he'd find happiness in something or someone else. He'd be out of harms way.

With her pale back turned toward the people risking everything for her, tears poured from her eyes. "No one else will suffer for me. Ever again," she whispered.

Slowly, she walked into the salty waters, letting the waves crash onto her skin as she lifted on foot infront of the other.

Realizing something was wrong, _his_ footsteps ran across the sand.

"Ness, what are you doing?" _his_ voice hollered out to her.

"Go away, Jacob" her voice cracked under her tears.

"Stop it, Ness."

"Go away!"

"Why? So you can drown? It won't work. Your just going to cause pain to yourself. Come on, get out of the water."

"No. Go home, Jacob."

"You don't mean that."

"I don't want you here."

"You don't want me here because you think I'm suffering."

"You are, you should be home with your family."

"I want to be here with you."

"Please go away."

"No. I love you."

Feeling his warm hands pressed to her back, she realized that he wouldn't let her do this, not while he was consense anyway.

"Stop it."

"No. Why would you even think of doing this?"

"Because it's not fair. This is my fault-"

"It's our fault."

"I made the choice."

"I let you."

"Not the same."

"I kissed you."

"What does that matter?"

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Then let me go to the Volturi."

"Not witho-"

"By myself."

"Ha. No."

Shoving him away from her, she walked out of the water and back onto the warm sand that carenessed the bottom of her bare feet.

"Renesmee!"

"Let me face my own problems! Stop doing this! I'm not a child anymore, no one needs to sit here and protect me. I get it okay. I made a mistake and there is no reason anyone else should have to deal with something I did. It's not right. Let me deal with it by myself. I don't need anyone to fix my problems for me. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with them by myself. In the end, it won't matter. They will find us. They will kill us. They will kill all of us. This is my mistake."

"This is our mistake. Why should you have to die for something I forced on you? Don't try to blame youself for this."

"If it was you, if your family was in danger for something you did, you'd do the same thing. You'd do it for me."

"Your right, but you wouldn't let me."

"Of course not."

"So I won't let you."

"That's not fair."

"Too bad."

"This is stupid."

"Why would you do this? Infront of me? Really?"

Puzzled, for a moment, she never thought of it. Of how painful it would be for him to know he could of done something-how painful it would be to watch her die in his arm. Looking at her feet, she whispered. "If i was going to die, I wanted to drown."

"Your not going to die."

"Yeah, right," she p'uffed out, rolling her eyes. To her dismay, the thought had planted itself in her mind that she would.

"Don't go there."

"Why not?" raising her voice, she threw her hands in the air, probally being a little dramatic, but what did it matter.

He stepped closer to her, resting his hands on her forearms, "If you die, I'll follow after."

"Don't say that!" the hybrid demanded, tears coming to her eyes.

"I mean it, Ness. I love you and I won't live without you so you might as well just deal with people caring for you and wanting to die for you, because without you, they'd have nothing left to sacrifice for."

"I just want to go home, all I want is for everything to be normal again."

Watching the tears excape her eyes, Jacob pressed his palms to either side of her face.

"One day, you'll be safe again Ness, I promise you that. You'll have a normal-or sei-normal life again. You will be happy again,"

The chocolate brown eyes looked up at her love, still wet and dripping from her eyes.

"I promise you'll be happy and carefree and naive again, your suffering will end. I'm going to be sure of it."

"Can you make that promise?"

"Whatever happens from here on out, that's the only thing I want."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't look around to see him, I knew he wouldn't show his face. I didn't speak to him, I knew it would only cause me pain. I didn't try to sense him, I knew I didn't want to see him.<em>

_"Why are you so quiet, Dear Renesmee?"_

_I didn't answer._

_"I'm truely sorry for the last incounter we had, it got a little out of hand."_

_I pretended I didn't know what he was saying._

_"I'll try to keep my distance from now on, promise my dear. It's just your so irrestable, I don't see how your dog does it. I hardly have enough self control."_

_I wanted it to be over already. _

_"I'm not getting much out of you, am I?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you want to know the solution to your promblems?"_

_"Like you know it."_

_"But I do, you see."_

_"What then?"_

_"When the switch happens in four days, you'll be parted from the dog for exactly one hour, then you make it to the closes airport and fly over to Italy. From there, it will all be taken care of, no one will have to die for you."_

_"Will I meet you finally?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If you even lay a finger on me again, I will kill you, understand."_

_"Understood."_

_"Do me a favor? After it happens-"_

_A loud laugh was heard out of the nameless vampire's mouth._

_"Your not going to die my dear."_

_"Then what-"_

_"We want you away from the mutt for diffrence reasons."_

_"Tell me or I won't come."_

_"We need you to join us. Long story short, you growing power is much use to us."_

_"I thought I broke the law."_

_"You did."_

_"So?"_

_"The only way to be free from death is to join us."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"You and your mutt along with everyone hiding you will die."_

_I didn't speak to him after this, all I did was cry inside myself._

_Oddly enough, the pain didn't come nor did the vision of killing myself._

With tears flowing down her pale ivory skin, she woke in shock, breathing heavily.

Sitting up, the warm blooded male wrapped his arms around the small teenager.

"Ness, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine."

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just tired."

"Stop lying to me. If you don't tell me, I will find someone who will without-"

"He told me to go to Italy."

"W-"

"By myself."

"No."

"Jacob, it could work."

"How?"

"We won't be apart forever."

"I don't want to be apart from you at all. That's the point."

"But-"

"No! I won't let you."

"I just want it to be over."

"You think letting them kill you is going to just end all of this."

"They've agreed not to kill me."

"How come?"

"They want to use me."

"For what?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did you ever think that maybe they want to use you to kill us?"

Silence filled the room around them as the tears poured from her eyes again, harder but there were no words she could say or think of the explain anything.


End file.
